Both Sides of the Story
by 71star
Summary: Bella is a senior and her and her longtime boyfriend Jasper are having a baby.Follow them through the ups and downs of life. Horrible Summary, Read Story... PLEASE
1. Chapter 2

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I can't believe in 2 weeks my baby is going to be 10.

Where did the time go?

Oh, I know, we've been growing up together and going to school, college and I've been working.

I have my Bachelor's Degree in Business and I opened my own coffee/bakery shop a few years ago.

Considering it's the only place in Forks, besides the Diner, I do great.

Emily from the Rez has come to work for me and I have a few high school kids work here as well.

It's in a great location, close to the schools, so my son can walk here after school.

Jasper had been in Charlie's life, until he was 7.

That year, Jasper joined the military and has been overseas.

He does call when he gets the chance and he's always sending stuff he finds for him and his parents have been a constant as well.

I now get child support, since Jasper is in the military, but all that goes into an account, just for Charlie.

Rose told me that Jasper was in a serious relationship, it hurt, but it was my own fault, thinking I could hang on to him forever, just because we had a son together.

After she told me that, I had her take me to her hairstylist and asked for a makeover.

My hair, that had been to my waist, most of my life, was now cut into a bob and I'd taken off that stupid promise ring also, after all these years.

After my 'makeover', we went to dinner with Emmett and James, seeing as James was in town for the weekend.

The official story is that Victoria, his wife of 7 years had kicked him out, because he'd gone drinking with friends and never bothered to call her and let him know where he was ALL night, so he was crashing at the house for a few days, while she cooled off.

Emmett and Rose lived in Forks too, they ran a successful garage, that Emmett had opened after college.

They of course were married with 2 hellions. They'd had twins and WOW, they were double trouble, but I loved my nephews.

Tucker and Ranger were a handful at 5, but they were still trying for a girl.

James and Emmett both freaked out when they saw my hair.

Emmett went off on Rose for letting me do it.

"Emmett, if your sister wants to shave her head, she can! She needed a change and damn it, she got it!" Rose smacked him.

Emmett held his hands up in surrender and James decided to NOT speak what was on his mind.

"Um, Bella. Did I tell you Jasper is coming home for Charlie's birthday?" Rose asked quietly.

I glared at her.

"WHAT? Why didn't I know about this?" I snapped.

"He just called last night, after you called about a change and I forgot, until now." she smirked.

"You are a very bad liar Rose." I snapped.

"Sorry Bella. I just know you wouldn't have went through with the haircut and stuff, if I'd said anything." she shrugged.

"You're damn right I wouldn't." I said.

"Bella, look, you're successful and don't need him, he'll see that when he gets here." she smiled.

"What? You're still pining away for that ass?" James finally spoke.

"Well, it's hard no to." I said in my defense.

"Bells, you're better off without him." Emmett said.

"I know. It just still hurts after all this time. Especially when I look at Charlie and see Jasper. Damn, he's the spitting image." I shrugged.

Rose just smiled at me.

"Well, I guess since Edward is finally coming home, he can be my date." I smiled.

"See, there's a better choice." smiled Emmett.

"Em, we're just friends, nothing more." I said.

"Well, there's always Newton, he's in your shop ALL the time and I know he asks you out at least once a week. Because he comes and talks to me." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"No, we're friends, I tell him that all the time. Besides, he's only been divorced from Jessica for 6 months." I told them.

We finished lunch with idle talk about what Charlie wanted for his birthday and all the plans, before we all went our separate ways.

The rest of the week dragged on.

I was just getting ready to close after lunch on Friday, when the bell rang.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing." I said as I wiped tables.

I felt two arms go around me and screamed.

I was slowly turned around, face to face with Edward.

I jumped up on him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you're back. Not seeing you face to face for 4 years was NOT a good thing!" I hugged him tightly and then noticed a tiny girl standing at the door.

I slid down Edward and stared at him.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Alice Brandon." he smiled.

I stared at him in shock and then punched him in the chest.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, sad he'd kept this from me.

"We've been dating for 3 years and I just asked her before we left." he smiled.

I walked over to her and held out my hand, she instead, grabbed me in a hug.

"I've heard so many wonderful things about you." she smiled.

"Have a seat, I'll make some coffee and we can talk." I smiled.

Just as we were sitting down, the door flies open.

"Mom, mom, I'm starving, can I have some cookies." the brown haired Tasmanian Devil ripped through the place.

"Slow down kiddo. We've got company." I said.

"Oh, sorry for… Uncle Edward?" he smiled and ran to give Edward a hug.

I got the cookies and milk for Charlie and coffee for the adults.

"Bells, he's huge." Edward smiled.

"That's what you missed out on." I said smugly and Alice giggled.

"So, I heard." Edward said and looked to Charlie, but he was eating and reading, not paying attention.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"So, when did you cut this?" Edward leaned over and messed up my hair.

"Last week, I needed a change." I smiled.

"I like it." he said.

We talked about what he'd been up to and how he was going to take over his Uncle Aro's law firm here.

They had to go, because Esme was cooking dinner, but promised to stop by next week.

The weekend was uneventful, James helped me get everything for Charlie's party, then he was going back to Seattle to try and smooth things over with Victoria.

Charlie finally decided on which cake he wanted, so that was my project for next week.

A/N:

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of this story!

This is just a filler, to take us to the next chapter, Charlie's birthday.

And the return of Jasper.

Read and Review…


	2. Chapter 3

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 3**

JPOV

I was very nervous coming back home.

I was now stationed at Fort Lewis in Washington, it's about 100 miles from Forks, now I'd be able to be with my son, but of course, that means I'd be seeing more of Bella too and I don't know if I'm ready for that.

I will be promoted to Sergeant in the next few months and I know Maria is wanting me to propose, but I'm just not there yet.

We've been together for 4 years now and I only told my family because I was coming home for Charlie's birthday and to pick an apartment on base, which Maria is pissed about, because she can't live with me, unless we're married and she's not sure if she wants to up and leave Texas yet, so we're at a standstill right now.

I've seen Bella in video chats with Charlie and she's as beautiful as ever, my sister and parents tell me how well she's doing and most importantly, Rose has stressed that she's still single, that makes me happy and sad at the same time.

Happy, because I know she still holds on to US, not me, but an idea of US.

Sad, because she hasn't experienced life with anyone else and here, I've been with a few women and now Maria.

But, Rose did hint, that she'll have a date at the party, so that kind of upsets me, is he a stranger? Does Charlie know him, more importantly, does he like him? Will he try and replace me?

All this shit floating through my head and trying like hell to concentrate on Maria, it's giving me a migraine.

We pull up to my parents house, we'll be eating dinner with them, but I was told we were NOT welcome to stay here.

Yeah, my parents are pissed, but, maybe they'll be happy about me moving closer.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled out.

"In the kitchen Jasper." my mom yells.

I grab Maria's hand and we walk towards the kitchen.

I walk over to my mom and give her a huge hug.

"I've missed you." I kissed her cheek and smiled.

"You to dear." she kissed me back and then went back to chopping up the salad.

"Mom, this is Maria." I smile.

"Oh, hi Maria." my mom waves.

"Hi Mrs. Whitlock." she smiles.

4,3,2,1.… NOTHING…

She always tells everyone to call her by her name!

Damn it, she is pissed.

"Jasper, if y'all would like a beer or something, help yourself, dad will be here in a few, he's with Rose and Emmett, getting the hellions ready." mom smiled at me.

"O.K., we'll just go watch T.V. until then." I smiled.

We were watching T.V. in complete silence, when the front door flew open and in ran two screaming children.

"Can't people control their children?" Maria snapped.

"Excuse me?" Rose overheard her.

Maria stood up.

"Hi, I'm Maria." she smiled, but Rose was in bitch mode.

"Tucker, Ranger, go outside to your playset." Rose smiled sweetly.

Emmett chose that time to walk in and wrap his arms around her.

Once the boys were outside, Rose went off.

"Look, I don't know WHO the fuck you think you are, coming into MY parents home and complaining about MY children! They are VERY well behaved, they're just overly energetic." Rose was in her face.

"Well, excuse me. But, I work with children and WELL behaved children DO NOT act like that! They don't run and scream through a house like wild animals. Your children need medication" Maria stated, I sighed very loud.

"Please Jasper, don't tell me this is the bitch you've been going on about?" Rose snapped her eyes to me.

"Rosie, calm down. Remember?" Emmett said and placed a hand on her stomach.

Just then my parents walk out.

"What is going on?" My dad asked.

"She just insulted MY children, YOUR grandchildren!" Rose spat.

"You are a guest in MY house! If you can't be respectful, you can leave! And you are NOT welcome on Saturday, if you're going to be a bitch!" My mom spat.

"Jasper. I don't want to be here. We need to leave." she smiled sweetly at me.

"No Maria. I haven't seen my family in almost 4 years, I'm not going. If you want to, go back to the hotel and I'll see you later." I sighed.

"Fine. But we're talking when you get there." she poked my chest.

I called her a cab and they were there quickly, so I didn't have the wrath of Maria too long.

"Damn, you're whipped boy!" Emmett laughed when I came in.

"Nice to see you again too!" I mumbled.

"Please, tell me you're NOT happy with that shrew!" my mom yelled.

"Mom, we've been together a long time." I sighed.

"Not as long as you and …" I held up my hand to stop her.

"We're NOT talking about that, please! Now, introduce me to my nephews and let's eat." I tried to smile.

Emmett walked me outside, while Rose stayed with my mom, I knew what they were talking about.

"Seriously, are you happy with her?" Emmett asked.

"Look Em, I know you've got something else in mind and it's not going to happen." I gritted through my teeth.

Emmett called the boys over and introduced me.

"Your pictures are all over Charlie's room." one of them said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, Charlie is my son." I said.

"But, you're not married to Aunt Bella, so you can't be!" the other one shouted.

Emmett told them to go inside and wash up, dinner was almost ready.

"Sorry, they speak their mind. Come by it naturally, I guess." Emmett smiled.

"No problem. Everybody's always been protective of Bella." I shrugged.

Emmett stopped me before we walked in.

"Look, Bella has been through a lot, but she's not weak. She's opened her own business, raised Charlie and did a damn good job of it. But you don't need to come here and start shit with her or let your 'whatever' start shit with her, because then you'll answer to me and James, possibly Edward." Emmett stated.

I nodded and we walked in to eat dinner.

"Mom, dad, I wanted to let you know, I'm going to be stationed at Ft. Lewis." I smiled.

My mom jumped up and hugged me, then stopped.

"Wait. Is that shrew going to be with you?" she asked, stepping away.

"I really don't know mom. She likes Texas, but she really wants to get married and I'm not there yet." I mumbled.

"Well, it's better for everyone, if you send her back to Texas, ALONE!" my dad stressed.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Look, I've got lots to worry about and think about. Now that I'm here, I'm going to apply for joint custo…" I was in the middle of saying when Emmett's fist slammed on the table.

"I don't fucking think so! You can see him whenever you want to, but you WILL NOT disturb his life here. He spends the night regularly with your parents and us, plus, he's really involved in a lot of activities AND Bella wouldn't be able to handle that." he was in my face.

"Look, I appreciate your advice, but I…" I was interrupted again.

"I agree." My dad said.

"Look! This is between Bella and I! Not y'all!" I snapped.

"I love you all and know that Bella is very close to you, but this is OUR son and we'll work it out." I snapped.

"Jasper! Don't you bring this attitude on Saturday or YOU won't be welcome either!" my mom snapped.

"Mom…" I was stopped.

"I'll drive you to your hotel Jasper." Rose sighed and stood up, I guess dinner was over.

A/N:

So, I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's late…

My son was in a bowling tournament all weekend!

I'm starting Ch.4 now…

Read and Review…

THANKS!

**Thanks for letting us manipulate your characters Stephanie!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Today was Charlie's party and Rose and Emmett were there helping me set up and trying to keep me calm.

There was a knock at the door, it was my dad and Sue with Billy and Jacob.

"Bells, you look wonderful as always." Billy smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Billy. The kids are out back, if you're brave enough." I told them.

"Can I help you B?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, um I need these tables set up, for the food and presents." I smiled.

He got straight to work and put the table clothes on for me as well.

"So B, I hope you don't mind, but I bought Charlie a BB gun, your dad said it'd be O.K. and I'll keep it at my place, I'll teach him to be responsible and everything." Jake smiled.

I sighed "Jake, that's very thoughtful, but you know he's going to want to be there every free moment he has. Ever since dad showed him how to handle a rifle at 8, he's enjoyed guns."

"Bells, I've got every weekend off. No biggie. I'm here for both of you." he smiled and hugged me.

"I know Jake and thanks. I do appreciate it. You've been great." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Do you mind being my 'date' today, so I don't feel left out?" I smiled.

"B, I'd be yours forever, if you'd have me." he smiled.

I was just getting ready to reply, when there was a knock, it was several guests arriving.

Jake took the presents and put them on the table and showed the kids the back yard.

I had a bouncy obstacle course and a huge blow up slide I'd ordered for the kids, so they were having a blast.

Lee and Linda arrived as did James and Victoria. Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and the last of the guests.

The party was in full swing and Emmett and James were manning the grill.

Linda and Rose were setting up the rest of the food and I was putting the finishing touches on the cake, when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door and there stood Jasper and his girlfriend.

"Oh, um hi, come in." I smiled.

Just then, two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hi. I'm Jake. B's _friend_." I could hear the smirk in his voice and Jasper's eyes cut to mine.

I pushed Jake off and he took the present in Jasper's hand, he knew Jake years ago, but as a skinny boy with the hots for me.

Jasper hated him, almost as much as Newton, today would prove to be interesting.

"Oh. Sorry ladies." Jasper smiled. "Bella Swan, this is Maria Sanchez." he smiled, albeit fake.

I stuck my hand out to Maria and she looked at me like I had cooties or something.

Then I realized there was frosting on my hands.

"Oh, sorry. I've been finishing up Charlie's cake." I smiled. "Come on in, I'll get Charlie, he doesn't know you're here." I shrugged.

I tapped on the glass, signaling to Rose that Jasper was here, I heard her yell for Charlie and the back door opening.

Charlie came into the kitchen, Rose hot on his heels.

"Dad!" Charlie ran and jumped into Jasper's arms.

He was crying. "I didn't know you were going to be here. I've missed you so much! I've got so much to tell you." he was hugging Jasper so tight, it brought tears to my eyes and glares from Maria.

"Charlie, I want you to meet my friend, Maria." Jasper smiled.

"Nice to meet you Maria." Charlie held out his hand, Maria looked at it.

"Nice to meet you too, but I can't shake your hand, it's dirty and now you've gotten Jasper dirty too." she snapped.

HELL TO THE NO!

"Charlie, you go play, lunch is almost ready." I smiled and kissed his cheek, smelling Jasper as I'd leaned in.

Charlie hugged and kissed Jasper before he jumped down and ran outside.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming into my home and ignoring my handshake? But to ignore a child's handshake, that's fucking rude bitch!" I snapped.

"Jasper?" she whined.

"Really Bella, is it that bad?" Jasper asked.

I didn't get a chance to say anything, Rose was in their face.

"Yeah, it is that fucking bad! Charlie had tears down his cheeks when he ran outside! He hasn't seen you in three fucking years and then you show up with this bitch and she ignores your son! Give me a fucking break! Mom told you not to bring the bitch!" Rose snapped.

"Rose, mind your own business." Jasper snapped.

"Excuse me? He's my fucking nephew! He is my business!" she stormed outside.

"Look. This is Charlie's day. She can stay, but she better keep her mouth shut! I'll send her home and Rose and Victoria will escort her." I snapped and walked out.

A few minutes later, they walked out, Maria looking smug.

Until I called for lunch.

The kids all came running up and were loud.

They started with the hotdogs and worked their way down the table, some had parents help, but most did it alone, then they went to the grass and ate, then the parents came up.

"Jasper, I'm not eating that food the children touched, they didn't even wash their hands" Maria thought she'd whispered.

"It's not going to kill you." Jasper sighed.

"It's disgusting." she snapped.

I walked over and said "I guess you're going to starve." and walked away to join everyone.

After eating, Emmett emerged with a huge bag and I looked at him, he just smiled and motioned for Edward and James to help him.

"What's he up to?" I asked Rose.

"Oh, he bought all the kids these outrageous water guns." she smiled.

Thankfully it was the end of summer, just getting chilly at night, so they'd be o.k. to play with these today.

I shook my head and watched the kids line up and wait their turn.

Emmett gave them rules.

1) be careful

2) have fun

And with that, he pulled his own gun up and sprayed the kids.

They were having a blast, while we cleaned up from lunch, to prepare for presents and cake.

Charlie came running up and blasted my dad, Billy and Sue, they all laughed, Maria huffed in annoyance, Rose, Linda and I giggled inside, but the next thing happened to fast.

Charlie ran up and sprayed Jasper, in turn getting Maria, she grabbed his gun, smashed it, shoved him down, and started yelling at him.

Everything stopped and it was surreal.

I rushed out the door and shoved through the crowd.

"Get your nasty shrew out of here and NEVER let her around my child again. My dad will have papers for a restraining order for you and if there is 1 bruise on my son that's NOT already been there, I will file assault charges. Got it?" I snapped.

"He needs to learn some manners! You don't go and spray people." she snapped.

"Get the hell out of my house NOW! Or you will be going to jail." I yelled.

Jasper pulled her along, Charlie was crying because Jasper was leaving, but he promised he come back later.

After she left, the party resumed.

Charlie wasn't into like before, but still put on a brave face.

After everyone left, Rose and Linda were cleaning up, while Emmett and I gave the boys a bath.

"Look, I'm sorry he did that today, Linda told him not to bring her. And that's not all sis. He- he wants to fight for custody." Emmett grimaced.

"Well, I kinda looked into this a while ago, just in case. He can have all the visitation he wants, but until he is out of the military, I'd win any fight he'd try to have. Especially if I'm willing to let him take Charlie whenever, basically." I sighed.

"Well, he's back in Washington, Bells. He's stationed at Ft. Lewis." Emmett smiled sadly.

"That's all fine and dandy, but, I've still got the power. I've raised him, his school, family and activities are all here. No judge in their right mind would take him away." I shrugged.

"I guess your right, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Emmett hugged me.

We got up from Charlie's bed and walked into his bathroom and rinsed the boys off.

Emmett and Rose headed home shortly after that.

Charlie and I were watching Harry Potter, when the doorbell rang.

"Jasper." I nodded and stood aside.

"Daddy!" Charlie ran into his arms.

"Hey buddy, I told you I'd be back." he smiled.

"I'm going to shower, you two have fun." I walked upstairs while they talked and giggled.

I came back down to see them playing video games.

"Hey buddy, it's bedtime." I smiled.

"Mom." he whined.

"Look, your dad can tuck you in, but it's 10pm, you've had a long day and school starts in another week, so bed time will be back to 9pm." I stated.

"Yes, ma'am." he hugged and kissed me goodnight and showed Jasper his room.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of wine, I needed the entire bottle after today.

I walked back out to the living room to see Jasper on the couch.

"Um, would you like a drink?" I asked.

"No, I'll only be a few more minutes, but we need to talk." he sighed.

"Look, I know you're back, you want joint custody and you're serious with that horrible woman." I said.

"Bells…" he started.

"No, no way! You do not get to call me that!" I spat.

"Fine, _Bella_. I have moved back, but I'm not going to ask for joint custody, yet. I know I could get sent overseas and that wouldn't be fair, but if I can see Charlie and visit often, I would appreciate that." he said.

"That's reasonable Jasper, as long as Maria is no where around when these visits happen." I stated.

"That won't be a problem. We got in a huge fight when we got back to the hotel. She said she couldn't handle my rude family and then she called you 'a bad mother' and I drew the line there. You are a wonderful mom. You've worked your ass off to get where you are and I was selfish and left you to do it alone and I never talked to you about the state of our relationship. I gave you a promise ring, that was suppose to mean something and I broke that promise. I'm sorry." he was pacing now.

"Look, we both agreed for you to go to college. I was fine here, but yes, you did brake our promise and my heart. And the worst part, I didn't stop loving you until I found out you were bringing Maria home. I haven't been with _anyone _since you. Not even dated. I really thought we were going to live happily ever after. I guess I was still being a stupid lovesick teenager." I was trying to hold my tears in.

"I'm sorry." he said and walked out the door.

I walked over and locked it, slid down the door and cried.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I want to thank everyone for the great reviews!

I had a few people who reviewed and I couldn't answer, b/c it wouldn't allow me to respond.

But thanks to everyone for reading!

READ AND REVIEW!

**Stephanie owns all and I just mix them up! Thanks Steph!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

It was the hardest thing to walk away from Bella.

I knew I had feelings for her still, but I also knew I'd hurt her too much to comfort her at that point and time.

I'd been so stupid!

I'd loved Bella, but never thought about trying to make things work between us, I was a stupid college boy who wanted to sow his wild oats before he settled down and by basically ignoring Bella these past 10 years, I'd hurt her more than I realized.

I was going to make things work with Charlie, I knew that. I had a week off before I had to report for actual duty, so I would find a place to live and then spend all next week with my family, I hope Bella won't object.

"Mom, hey. I just wanted to call and ask if it was O.K. if I spend next week with y'all? Um, I want to bring Charlie too, if that's O.K.." I asked.

"Jasper, as long as it's you, you're welcome here. I never want that horrible woman in my sight again." my mother said sternly.

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll come back here. We had a big fight when we left the party." I sighed.

"Well, good! And yes, Charlie has his own room here, so it'll work out fine. Have you cleared this with Bella yet?" She asked.

"No, I wanted to make sure it was O.K. for me to stay there first, so she knows Maria won't be around." I told her.

"O.K., well, Bella is at the bakery and Charlie is with Jake, so now would be a good time to go speak with her. She'll be closing up soon." my mom had a smile in her voice.

"Thanks mom." I told her I'd call her with plans later tonight.

I went and showered, put on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt, rolled up my sleeves and pulled on my boots.

I drove to Bella's shop, Rose had showed me when she drove me home the first night.

I arrived right as Bella was turning around the sign to closed.

I smiled at her and waved.

She opened the door and motioned me in.

"Hey, can we talk for a second." I asked.

"Yeah, you want coffee?" she asked.

"That'd be great." I smiled.

I felt like shit, because she looked like she'd cried herself to sleep or maybe not gone to sleep at all.

She sat down the coffee and some cookies and just stared at me.

"Um, so I have this next week off and I'd like to keep Charlie. But, before you protest, it'll be at my parents house, Maria is gone, she's not allowed there, I promise and my new place isn't ready yet." I held up my hand.

She sat for a few minutes thinking.

"O.K, if Charlie wants to. I'll give you his schedule, he starts school next week, so I'll take him on Monday." she smiled.

"Can I join you? I think the teachers would need to know me as well." I said.

"Yeah, we can get all your information added to the emergency contact list." she smiled. "Not like they'd need to call, they've got a long list." she smiled again.

"That's fine, I'll kind of be far away. Your family is much closer." I smiled.

"Yeah and I can almost always leave, but when I can't, Jake leaves work and gets him. He's the boss too, so it works." she shrugged.

I felt jealousy boiling in me.

"Jake? Really? You trust my son with Jake?" I snapped.

"Excuse ME? He's OUR son and YES! I do! Jake is his Godfather and loves him to death! He has always been there for him." she shouted.

"O.K., fine. I don't want to fight about this. It's not going to help." I sighed.

"Look, I know you want time with your son Jasper and that's fine. But, you have to remember he had a life before you came back, his own friends and activities. So you'll have to respect that and if it means shooting guns with Jake and fishing with his grandpa, then that's what you'll have to deal with." she said.

"Fine. I can do that." I shrugged.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up and go home. I have company coming." she smiled.

I wanted to ask her who, but I didn't dare. I'd just drop by later to see my son.

BPOV

I rushed through cleaning up the shop.

I was so pissed at Jasper after he left last night and I'd cried myself to sleep on the floor, that when Mike came in today and asked me out, I asked him if he'd just like to come to my place for dinner.

I knew Charlie was spending the night with Jake tonight, since they were out 'hunting'.

Mike was a nice guy, but recently divorced and I know wanting more than I was ready for, so I set ground rules if he wanted to come over.

There would be NO kissing or making out, it was dinner as friends.

He agreed and asked if he could bring wine.

I agreed to that.

I went home and put the chicken in the oven and ran to shower.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a cute blue halter top, left my hair down to dry in it's natural curls and decided against shoes as well.

I finished up the sides, just as the doorbell rang.

Mike did look very handsome, khaki's and a white shirt, sleeves rolled up and brown loafers.

"Bells, hey." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Mike, come on in." I motioned with my hand.

I led him into the kitchen and showed him where the wine opener was as well as the glasses.

Her poured us both a glass and took them to the table.

I handed him the lighter for the candles and told him to have a seat, I'd be right out.

I brought out the roasted chicken, potatoes and mixed vegetables.

"I also have cheesecake for dessert." I smiled as I sat the food down.

Mike got up and pulled out my chair. "That sounds great and this looks delicious." he smiled at me.

We enjoyed our dinner and light conversation, we talked about our businesses, he'd taken over his parents outdoor store and it was doing quite well, he told me the entire story behind his and Jessica's failed marriage, Jessica was having an affair, with one of our high school friends, Tyler, he and Mike use to be best friends. Jess said that Mike wasn't showing her enough attention, which I know is bullshit, because he'd always showered her with affection and gifts and from what I'd heard, he was quite the romantic, it was Jess who was just flighty and always wanted more.

Luckily they had a good pre-nup from his parents, she didn't get anything, since they never had kids.

He kept the house and everything.

She'd moved to Seattle and in with Tyler, who was a defense attorney.

I told him about Jasper being back and he said he'd heard and he was sorry that he'd hurt me.

"I'm just glad he's back for Charlie. I mean, he's got my dad. Lee, Emmett, Jake and sometimes James, but he really missed Jasper." I shrugged.

"I can understand that. I wouldn't want to be away from my child either." he smiled.

He helped me clear dishes and pour more wine and I cut us each a piece of cheesecake.

We sat on the couch and were in the middle of eating and talking, when there was a knock at the door.

I got up and answered it.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see Charlie." he shrugged.

"For one, Charlie isn't here, he's at Jake's, I told you that today and for two, I have company. You really need to learn to call first." I snapped.

Jasper stepped inside, I stood blocking his way.

"You can leave now Jasper. Really." I growled.

"I just wanted to say 'hi' to your guest." he smirked at me.

At that time, Mike walked up.

"Bells, is everything O.K.?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, enough! Leave!" I shoved him back.

"Bella, he's not good enough for you." he grabbed my arms and shook me.

Mike pried him off and told him to leave.

"She's not yours!" Jasper shouted.

"I didn't say she was! We're friends having dinner and you're not invited." Mike shut the door and locked it.

"Bells, are you O.K.? Mike asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I need another glass of wine though." I smiled.

Mike filled our glasses again.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea he'd come by." I sighed.

"Bells, it's o.k. I'm not offended or hurt, I know you 2 have a history, I'm just here as a friend. Just always know that." he smiled and hugged me.

We finished dessert and I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for a great dinner Bells. I hope we can do it again. I hate eating alone all the time." he smiled sadly.

"No problem. Next time, you buy." I smiled and hugged him goodnight.

He kissed my cheek and said he'd see me at the bakery.

I walked in and locked my door.

I actually had a good night.

I poured more wine and called Rose, she needed to know what happened, all of it.

A/N:

The end of another chapter…

This one is moving along quite well.

I'll try and update tomorrow, but if I don't get a chance, the next one will be up, sometime on Monday.

Thanks for the great reviews!

I love them all!

READ & REVIEW!

**I don't own Twilight… Just mess w/ the characters**


	5. Chapter 6

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

".God!" Rose yelled into the phone as I finished the story of my day.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"I have a faint bruise on my arm where he grabbed me, but I'm fine. Rose, he was so pissed at seeing Mike there, it was almost comical, if he weren't an ass!" I said.

We talked for a little longer and I had an early morning. So I had to go.

She made me promise to let her know if he bothered me again.

I arrived at the bakery early, I had a few big orders today and Emily had called out with the flu.

Luckily, it was Saturday, so I was only open until noon, instead of 2pm.

I finished my first request, which was the first of 3 standing orders I had every Saturday.

The first one went to Mike, he bought pastries for his employees every Saturday morning.

The second to Emmett for his shop, he always had the biggest, he wanted pastries, breads and cupcakes, he ordered several dozen, they were for his staff and customers.

The third, Carlisle Cullen, he always bought a mixture like Emmett for his nursing staff.

The breads I pre-made the day before and put them in to bake while mixing everything else.

My timer beeped, letting me know my first breads were done and a knock at the back door, told me my employees were showing up, to open.

They came in and got to work brewing coffee and putting any of the day before baked goods in the 'Sale' shelves.

I had one of the young boys, who loved to bake, help in the kitchen.

The day went by so fast, I didn't realize I hadn't eaten, until my stomach growled at 11am.

I went out front and grabbed a muffin and cup of coffee and settled in at a table.

I was getting up to clean the kitchen, when Jasper walked in, carrying a huge thing of flowers.

"Bella, I'm sorry for being an ass. I just wanted to say 'I'm Sorry'." he shrugged and handed me the flowers.

"Jasper, this doesn't make things all better." I sighed.

"I know. I'm just trying to apologize. I want us to get along for Charlie's sake, _please_." he begged.

"Fine, but do not ever come to my house again with out calling, unless it's an emergency." I snapped.

He held up his hands "I promise" he said and left.

We finished cleaning up the shop and any leftovers I let them take a few and the rest I took to the homeless shelter in Port Angeles.

They were always thankful.

I went home and decided on a quick nap on the couch, before Charlie came home, tonight was a pizza night.

I woke up to something smelling delicious.

I walked into the kitchen and there was Jake, standing over the stove, cooking.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes ago." he shrugged.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"He's with your dad. He wanted to go fishing one more time before school started." Jake smiled.

"Oh. I'll have to call my dad, Jasper is going to take him tomorrow, but he can get him later. I won't know what to do with a quiet house." I sighed.

Jake smiled a devious smile "We can make it un-quiet!" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I slapped his arm.

"Hey, can't blame me for trying." he shrugged.

"I'm going to call my dad and Jasper. Don't burn the house down." I laughed.

I grabbed the kitchen phone and asked my dad to have Charlie home no later than 4pm tomorrow, because he was going to stay with Jasper at his parents house this week.

Of course my dad grumbled, but couldn't say much because Charlie was there with him.

I called Jasper next and told him he could pick Charlie up at 5pm, because he was with my dad.

As I was talking, Jake walked over and asked me to taste whatever he was making, it was really good and I moaned.

"Jezz, Bella, you could at least call me when you're not making out with someone." Jasper snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I heard a man in the background and then you moaned, fuck!" he yelled and hung up the phone.

I stood there looking at the receiver like there was something wrong with it.

"What's the matter Bell?" Jacob asked.

"Jasper just accused me of moaning and making out with someone." I shook my head and hung up the phone.

"What? All you did was taste my sauce." he smirked.

"Shit! Did I moan?" I asked, I had a tendency to do that and not realize it.

"Um, maybe. I try to block it out. It does bad things to me." he smiled.

I smacked his chest and asked how long until dinner.

I ran upstairs and showered and put on shorts and a tank top, normal sleeping attire, it was only Jake.

We had a great dinner and Jake shooed me out of the kitchen so he could clean up and brought out a piece of chocolate cake.

I thanked him and ate my slice.

"You know. I don't know why you're still pining after him. He was with lots of women while away and you, you've never been with anyone else. Just curious as to why?" Jake asked.

"Because, we were promised to each other. I lived up to my end of the deal, he didn't.

And I haven't found anyone I want to be like that with. No offense, but I still love him. Yes, I'm hurt and he's been an ass, but I don't know. I still want him." I sighed and finished my cake.

"Listen, you know I love you and joke with you, but seriously, I'm here for you and Charlie, no matter what you decide. O.K.?" he asked.

"Yes, I know and thank you. You've been a life saver." I smiled and hugged him goodnight.

I walked him to the door and went through my nightly routine of shutting everything off and setting my alarm.

Jake's POV

I was out for a jog, when I spotted Jasper doing the same.

I ran fast to catch up to him.

"Jasper, hey." I yelled.

He turned around and frowned at me.

"What do you want Black?" he spat.

"Well, I want to help you, but you're being an ass, so I don't know if I will now." I started to jog away.

"What do you mean 'help'?" he narrowed his eyes to me.

"Look, I know for a FACT the Bella still loves you and hold on to some romantic notion that you two could STILL get together and be a happy family." I said rolling my eyes.

"But?" Jasper asked.

"But! You're being an ASS! Always getting mad at her when she's with someone else, only if it's for the company, she's been on her own for 8 of the last 10 years, did you know that? She doesn't ever ask anyone for help, we have to force her to take it." I shrugged. "She's a proud woman and ONLY has feelings for you. She's turned down every guy in this town. Including doctors! Do you remember Alec from school?" I asked.

"Yeah, we played ball together. Well, he's asked her out several times. He's some hotshot Real Estate agent, he's got clients all over Washington and a houses in several states. But, that's not what Bella wants! She wants you! So get your head out of your ass and start being a gentleman, like you use to be, like she always gushed about! Last night, she moaned, because I asked her to taste my Alfredo sauce. I wasn't making out with her. I'm not what she wants." I sighed.

"Are you telling me the truth Black?" he asked.

"Talk to your sister if you don't believe me. And I'm sure she knows lots more." I shrugged and jogged off, leaving him baffled looking.

JPOV

"Rose, hey. Meet me at noon, I need to talk." I rushed to say.

"Fine, where at?" she sounded bored.

"How about the diner? It's easy and quick." I said.

"Fine. See you then." she sighed and hung up.

I was going to pour my heart out to my sister and hoped she could help me find a way out of the mess I've made.

A/N:

Hope you enjoy!

And again, thanks for ALL the wonderful reviews!

Kudos to Vampir3.S3duction…

Thanks for your wonderful review! Loved it…

I love them all!

Anything you wanna see happen?

Let me know…

I won't be posting again until Sunday night/Monday…

So let me know!

READ & REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 7

_**Both Sides of the Story**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_BPOV_

_It's been 3 months since Jasper has been back and things are going o.k._

_He's taking Charlie on his days off and we've even all went to his parents house for dinner a few times, of course it was nice, because Rose and Emmett were there too._

_But, last night he totally caught me off guard._

_Charlie had begged to stay with Rose and Emmett, they were taking the kids to the zoo and Charlie loved animals._

_So, after they left, we stayed and talked to Jasper's parents for a while, when we were leaving, he opened my car door and before I got in, he grabbed on to my hands._

"_Bella, I'd love to just go out to dinner, the two of us. We haven't really talked, since things have been kinda normal and I'd love to spend some time with you." he smiled._

_Ugh, my brain is yelling no, but every other part of me is screaming YES, YES, YES._

_Control yourself Bella, just because you haven't had sex in over 10 years, maybe he's not good anymore, all used up. _

_I giggled to myself, Jasper just smiled._

"_Um, O.K." I shrugged._

"_How about tomorrow night? I already asked Rose is she'd watch Charlie again." he smiled a little shier though._

"_Um, that works, yeah. I'm closed on Sunday's." I smiled, mentally face palming myself after saying that last part._

"_Great, I'll pick you up at 5? I'd like to go to Seattle, if that's O.K.?" he asked._

"_Yeah, that's fine. Anything special I should wear?" I asked._

"_Something dressy, we'll go to a real restaurant." he smiled. _

_I nodded and started to get in the car._

"_Bella?" he asked._

_I turned back around and looked at him, but before I could speak, he kissed me chastely on the lips and smiled, walking to his own car, I was left standing there like a fish out of water._

_I finally snapped to it and got in, calling Rose immediately._

"_Bella, unless you're dying, this better be good." she snapped._

"_Shit, sorry, I didn't realize it was playtime." I giggled._

"_Yeah well…" she smiled._

"_Just call me in the morning." I hung up._

_The next morning I got ready for work, with a spring in my step._

_I opened the shop, had my stuff all mixed and going before Emily even got in._

"_Well, someone's all smiles today." she said._

"_Yeah, just slept really good for the first time in years." I shrugged._

"_Would it have anything to do with those?" she pointed to a delivery guy standing at the door with a huge vase of mixed flowers with meanings._

"_I have no idea? You sure Sam didn't send those?" I asked._

"_Ha, NO! He just picks them from my garden." she laughed and went to the door and signed for the flowers._

_There were Pink Camellia's, Pink and red carnations, white chrysanthemum's, Daffodils, For-get-me-not's, Primrose, all with the meanings of friendship or let's try again, I still have feelings, mixed in were a few of gladioli, geraniums and hyacinth, all meaning stupidity, sorry and give me a break._

"_Read the card." Emily shouted._

"_Oh, O.K." I smiled._

_Bella, I'm so sorry for being stupid years ago and recently. _

_I do have feelings for you and I'd love to see where tonight can lead in fixing whatever we might have left._

_Please give me a chance, I still really care for you. _

_~ Jasper_

Emily was squealing and grabbed my phone to take a picture and then she's sending it.

"Shit, Em, what are you doing?" I grabbed the phone.

"I just sent it to Rose. Maybe she'll come down." she smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

I placed the flowers on the back counter, so everyone would see them.

I was setting the tables for our breakfast rush when my phone rang.

"Who the hell are those from?" Rose snapped.

"Fuck, call down." I snapped back. "They're from _your_ brother!" I laughed.

"What? When?" she asked.

"This morning, there's this long note with the meaning of each flower some even meaning give me a break and I was stupid." I laughed.

"Wow, I guess he's pulled his head out of his ass." she smiled.

"We'll see how tonight goes." I said.

"Listen, we're stopping by for breakfast, before the zoo and so Emmett can drop off the pastries for work. See you in a few." she sing songed and hung up.

The next hour was steady, people stopping on their way to work.

Carlisle and Mike had already got their orders and Mike wished me luck tonight, I gave him a hug and thanked him for all the long nights of phone calls and coming over to talk.

He said it'd helped him too, he was seeing someone new as well.

I wished him luck and gave him one more hug before he left.

Rose and Emmett walked in the kids, Charlie running up to hug me.

They all sat down and I let everyone know I was taking a break.

The kids sat in the children's area, eating and watching cartoons.

"O.K., spill" Rose smiled.

"Those, he sent those." I whispered.

"Holy Shit! I've never even gotten an arrangement so big." she elbowed Emmett.

"I've got a big enough arrangement right here." he grabbed himself and I fakes a gag, while they kissed.

"O.K., so why did you call last night?" Rose asked.

"He kissed me. Just lightly, but OMG, it brought back all the feelings. I don't know what to do." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Just do what feels natural. Let him lead and if you feel it's right do it." Emmett said.

Rose and I looked at him.

"What? I just want you to be happy sis and I can tell, he makes you happy." he rolled his eyes.

The kids were done and getting anxious.

"Thanks guys, have fun and I'll call tomorrow to come get Charlie." I smiled.

"No, just be at the house around noon, we're having a cookout, well kind of. It's cold out, but we're having a get together." Rose shrugged.

"O.K., see you then." I hugged them both and went back to work.

The rest of the day passed by quickly.

I did my delivery to the homeless shelter and went home to figure out what to wear, smiling, every time I looked at my flowers.

A/N:

Next up…

THE DATE!

Wanna see anything special?

Let me know…

Just PM me, so I can give you credit!

Thanks!

READ AND REVIEW…

**I don't own Twilight**


	7. Chapter 8

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

I finally decided on a grey turtleneck sweater dress with black tights and knee high boots.

I left my hair down, since it was cold out and added light makeup.

I grabbed my black coat out of the closet and was just waiting on Jasper to arrive.

I opted for a glass of wine to calm my nerves while waiting.

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it, Jasper looked very good.

He had on black dress pants with a light purple shirt and purple and black tie, along with his trusty boots.

"Wow Bella, you look great." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks, you do to. Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Jasper smiled.

I locked the door and we hopped into his truck, it was a pretty quiet ride to Seattle.

We arrived at the restaurant, Blueacre, Jasper said it was a great seafood place, remembering how much I loved seafood.

The atmosphere, food and drinks were great.

We sat and talked about Charlie and then led into more serious issues.

"Jasper, you know I waited for you and you, you just left me here, making me feel like you still loved me, the quick visits and lack of sex, never clicked with me.

I just wanted to be here for you.

I have never stopped loving you.

Did you know, that I didn't take that fucking promise ring off until Emmett told me that you were here with another woman.

I felt so fucking stupid!

Waiting and waiting ALL these years.

Thinking that you, Charlie and I were going to be a family.

You led me to believe that." I stopped and caught my breath.

"Bella, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I was young and stupid." Jasper pleaded.

"You know, I would have bought that a few years ago. But look at you, you're a military man, you've shot up through the ranks and have a wonderful career. So, NO, I DON'T buy that NOW!" I whispered-yelled.

The waitress took that time to come over and smile and flirt with Jasper.

"Would you like any dessert?" she asked bending over Jasper to show him the menu.

"No, we wouldn't, just some coffee." I snapped and she gave me a dirty look and walked away.

"Wow, she was forward." Jasper smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I can see why you fucked all those girls in college." I snapped.

"Look Bella, I don't want to argue about this, I'm trying to make up for all that." he sighed.

"Well, it's going to take a hell of a lot more than dinner and flowers for that. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." he shrugged looking dejected.

We walked back to the car and rode most of the way in silence.

"Look Bella, for what it's worth. I do love you and I'd like to try and work things out between us, to get back to where we were." he smiled and grabbed my hand.

I snatched it back.

"It'll take a long time for that to happen Jasper. I still don't trust you." I shrugged.

"I guess I deserve that." he sighed and we drove home in silence.

He started to get out to walk me to the door and I stopped him.

"Thanks for the flowers and dinner, Jasper. I do appreciate it, but I still need time. It's not going to be an overnight thing. Goodnight." I slipped out of his truck and walked inside.

I went upstairs to change and grabbed my book.

I lit a fire and grabbed my bottle of wine and a glass, sitting in my favorite chair, to get lost in a book, getting my mind off Jasper.

JPOV

Well, I guess that date wasn't a total bust, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

Rose and Jake both told me she was still in love with me, but all I got was resentment from her.

I guess I deserved it.

I got back to my base housing and was relieved to go inside, strip down and drink a beer.

I was sitting on the couch watching ESPN, when my phone rang.

I smiled as I answered, hoping it was Bella.

"Hey, that was quick." I laughed.

"Who the fuck were you expecting Jasper?" shit it was Maria.

"Oh, hey Maria, I thought you were one of the guys who just left." I lied quickly.

"Bullshit! I saw you out with _her_ tonight." Maria spat.

"What the fuck Maria?" I yelled.

"I'm in town Jasper. I fucking saw you together!" she screamed.

"Calm the fuck down Maria." I snapped.

"Look, we need to talk. I'm sorry. I've just been stressed. Can we meet for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem. About 8am?" I asked and she agreed, I told her about a local diner and said I'd see her in the morning.

I hung up stressed even worse.

Bella is going to be pissed if she knows Maria is back.

I drained the rest of my beer and headed to bed, knowing it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed Bella having balls!

I'm glad she's not making it easy for Jasper.

And NOW Maria…

Ugh…

He's got his work cut out for him!

A special thanks to .girl.713 for the flirting waitress suggestion.

I have a few more coming up…

If you'd like to see anything, let me know and I'll give you props…

Thanks as always for reading!

READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 9

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 9**

JPOV

I awoke at 5am, as normal.

Being stressed about my meeting with Maria today, I decided to go for a jog and workout.

I was trying to decide if I should call Bella and let her know, I didn't want Maria going into her shop and starting trouble.

By the time I finished my jog and workout, it was 7am, I showered and pulled on my jeans, boots and a sweatshirt.

It only took 10 minutes to get to the diner from my place, so I decided to chance it and call Bella, shit, it's the least I could do.

"Hello?" she answered groggily, shit, I woke her up.

"Bella, hey, it's Jasper." I said.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, obviously shifting in her bed.

"Look, I wanted you to know, before anyone else, Maria called last night and she's here. She said she needs to talk to me, so I'm meeting her for breakfast." I rambled out fast.

"What? You said you were done with her! Now you're taking her to fucking breakfast?" she screamed, obviously awake now.

"No, it's not a date! She just said she needs to talk." I sighed.

"You know what Jasper, you've done what you've wanted to do for all these years, why the fuck even bother to let me know now? Goodbye." she yelled and hung up the phone.

I thought about calling her back, but it was time to leave, I'd just go visit her later.

I entered the diner and Maria was already seated.

"Jasper, you're late." she snipped.

"By 2 minutes. Give it a fucking break." I snapped. "Now, what the hell is so damn important?" I asked.

BPOV

I can't believe he had the nerve to call me and tell me that shit!

After last night, being all sympathetic and telling me how he screwed up and he still loved me, wanting to work things out! Bullshit!

I was so pissed, that I threw myself into a cleaning frenzy.

It was easy to do, when I was alone and pissed.

I cleaned and scrubbed my house from top to bottom, stopping to get a drink of water, I noticed it was 11:30, shit! I had to be at Rose's by noon.

I quickly finished up and text Rose I'd be a few minutes late and that I'd explain later.

I jumped in the shower and dressed in a favorite skinny jeans, a red sweater and my red Converse, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

I gathered everything for Rose's and sped off.

"About time little sis!" Emmett greeted me at the door.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, um on a phone call. She'll be out in a minute." he shrugged and took the pies from my hands.

I wandered to the living room, all the boys watching Transformers with there own popcorn bowls.

I plopped down next to Charlie " Hey baby, how was your time with the wild family?" I asked, while grabbing popcorn, which he quickly snatched away from me.

"Fine, Uncle Emmett is a crazy mo fo though." he laughed.

"A crazy what?" I asked.

"A crazy…" he started.

"No, no I heard you. Who called him that?" I asked.

"Pfftt… He did, he called himself that, while we were playing video games." he shrugged.

I kissed his head and stalked to the kitchen.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked.

"No, no way, it was Rose's idea for the popcorn." he held up his hands.

"I don't care about the damn popcorn! Why did you teach him mo fo? Are you crazy?' I slapped his chest and he just laughed.

Right then Rose walked in, looking pale.

"Rosie? Is everything O.K.?" Emmett asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm ah, I'm going to start the food, everyone should be here soon.

She said and started cooking, not another word.

I went and sat with the boys, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

A/N:

Sorry this is super shot and late, but I've had a terrible migraine and wanted to give you a little something…

I hope this will hold you over, while I recover.

If there's spelling mistakes, I apologize, I did use spell check, but w/ a migraine, nothing is guaranteed.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews again!

Love you all!

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 10

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

Today at Rose's was very uncomfortable to say the least.

Rose was on edge and snappy all day and kept texting, saying she had a friend going through a rough time, then half way through dinner, she excuses herself and leaves.

"O.K., am I the ONLY one who thinks she's acting weird?" I asked everyone at the table.

"Bella, she's hormonal and grumpy while pregnant, you remember the first time around." Emmett sighed.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Well, I'm going to gather Charlie and head home, it's been a long weekend." I sighed.

Sue helped me gather everything and said she'd pick Charlie up from the shop in the morning, since they were on Christmas break.

I hugged everyone and told Emmett to have Rose call me tomorrow.

Charlie showered when we got home and picked out his clothes for tomorrow.

I tucked him in and went downstairs to unwind.

I poured some wine, I swear I'm becoming an alcoholic, that's all I seam to do anymore…

I sat on the couch and stared into the Christmas lights.

There was a knock on the door, I looked at the clock and it said 9:30pm, who and the hell would be at my house now?

I opened the door and was completely surprised.

JPOV

I called Rose earlier this afternoon and talked with her about everything.

She of course told me what an idiot I was for letting Bella know Maria was here and that I was going to breakfast with her.

I tried to explain that I didn't want her to get surprised if Maria decided to stop in on her.

Rose understood a little, but was still pissed.

We talked for a while and then I drove around, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to see Bella.

I looked at the clock, it was 9:30pm and I was hoping she wasn't in bed.

When I saw the Christmas lights on I sighed and tensed at the same time.

I knocked on her door and she told me to come in and offered me wine.

"Bella, we need to talk." I said, following her into the kitchen.

"I kind of figured that. Why else would you be here?" she snapped.

"Look, Maria is pregnant." I just pulled the band aid off fast.

She dropped her wine glass and turned to look at me with hurt, hate and sadness all crossed in seconds.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" she asked with a murderous glare.

"Because I want to be honest with you." I said.

"Honest? After ALL this time? Fuck you Jasper! And if you think Charlie is going to spend time with you with that BITCH around, you can forget it. I WILL NOT have him subjected to that!" she whisper shouted.

"Look, Maria is going back to Texas. I told her I'd come in a few months for the ultrasound and I won't believe it's mine until a paternity test is done. She's barely 3 months, it could be before or after we came here. I don't trust her after how she's treated my family and I let her know that. I told her I loved you and I am working on our relationship. If the child is mine, I will fight for custody, because Maria should never raise a child. I learned that when she was here. It just took me a while to process it." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Look, I appreciate your honesty Jasper, but I just can't do this right now. I think you need to step aside and figure out what you really want. Charlie is the only thing that matters to me here. I don't care what you do with Maria, it's your life, but I won't have my son subjected to her. So, if she's around, you won't see Charlie, unless it's at Rose's, your parents or my house. I know she isn't allowed in any of these places. And I'm going to move on. I just can't have you step on my heart anymore. So please leave." she was crying and I went to comfort her.

"Get the fuck away Jasper. Please, just go." she sobbed.

I turned and walked out the door, not knowing what my future would bring.

A/N:

I know this was suppose to be up a couple days ago, but I got this stupid summer cold.

Sorry this is short, but another one is on it's way…

Working on it now…

Thanks for sticking in there!

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 11

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

What a hellacious New Year this has been so far!

Christmas was a tense setting; I avoided Jasper like the plague, I would talk to everyone but him and at The Cullen's New Year's party, I pretty much pissed him off.

I had went out on a few dates with Connor, a guy we went to school with, he was now an ER intern at the hospital, I'd met when Charlie broke his arm the day after Christmas.

He'd asked me out, right then and there, saying he'd been in my shop several times and always wanted to ask me, but was too shy.

I'd accepted his date and we'd been seeing each other since then.

And I checked with Carlisle to make sure he was a good man as well and he gave him rave reviews as a doctor and a man, in actuality, he was a lot like Edward, so we got a long great.

Needless to say, Jasper tried to pull me aside at the party and start his crap.

I told him we were through, he'd made that choice, not me, I told him I was moving on.

So here we are, middle of January and Jasper just called to tell me he's flying to Texas to go to the ultrasound with Maria and won't be able to take Charlie this weekend.

"That's fine Jasper, I think Jake wants to take him anyway, it's been awhile. It'll give me some time to do work around the shop I've been avoiding." I replied.

"Why is it always Jake? Why can't someone else spend time with him?" he snapped.

"Gee, let's see, it's your weekend, so Charlie and Sue went on a mini-vacation to Canada, Rose and Emmett are taking it easy, since Rose has been sick and your parents have the twins for them, so yeah, I think Jake will be thrilled, unless you'd like him to meet Connor officially and bond with him?" I said sweetly.

"Fuck No! He doesn't need to meet him! Just because he's your fuck buddy doesn't mean…" he was mid sentence when I yelled.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" I snapped.

"What? Did that hit to close to home?" he replied snidely.

"You know what Jasper, stay the fuck away from us. I hate you!" I screamed and threw my phone.

I slid on to the floor crying.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard my name being called and opened my eyes.

"Thank God, you're O.K.!" It was Connor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I came over to take you out, like we planned, but you didn't answer. I called your cell, home and shop, no answer. So I got worried. I called your brother and he told me where your spare key was in the back. I came in and you were passed out on the floor." he sighed.

"Oh, wow! That was from this morning. Shit!" I sat up.

"Whoa. Take it easy. What happened?" he asked, full of concern.

I told him the entire story and he was pissed.

Connor and I hadn't slept together, because I wasn't ready to take it to that level yet and he knew it and respected it.

"I can't believe he'd say that to you." he shook his head.

"Yeah, well, he's in Maria's world, she does that too him." I shrugged.

"Oh, I've got to call Charlie and let him know he's going to Jake's this weekend. He's at a friends house right now." I sighed.

I made all the calls, Jake was thrilled and said he could stay through Sunday and he'd bring him back later in the day.

Connor and I decided on pizza and a movie at home and called it an early night, he told me to call if I felt funny and I promised I would.

I went upstairs, lit candles and put on some music, poured some wine and started a bubble bath.

That was what I needed.

I polished off the wine and snuggled in bed, slept like a log.

JPOV

I arrived in Texas and to my hotel.

I felt like shit after I said that to Bella, but I'm so stressed, I just took it out on her.

I called Maria to let her know I was here and to find out where the doctors office was for tomorrow.

"Jasper, let's meet up for dinner. We can talk then." Maria cooed.

"No, I'm tired and want to sleep. It's been a long day." I snapped.

"Fine. I'll text the address. The appointment is at 10am. Don't be late." she snapped back and slammed down the phone.

I sighed and called room service for dinner and several beers.

After dinner, I took a hot shower and relaxed.

I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

My cell phone went off too early.

But, when I looked at the phone, I saw Bella's name on the screen and picked it up immediately.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" she was crying.

"Jasper, it's Charlie." she sobbed, I heard movement and then a strange voice.

"Jasper? This is Connor. Charlie is being rushed into surgery. He was crying at Jake's and he brought him in, they called Bella and she rushed here, thankfully I was in the ER, his appendix burst." Connor rushed out.

"O.K., um, I'll catch the next flight out, but I don't think I'll get there by tomorrow. Just let Bella know I'll be there." I choked back my tears.

"No problem Jasper." he said politely and hung up.

I called the airport and the next flight to Washington was at 2pm this afternoon.

I called my parents next and they knew what was going on, my dad said he'd pick me up at the airport and I gave him my flight info.

I got up and showered and packed, I'd just check out before the appointment and take off after it.

I got dressed, went for breakfast and headed to the office.

I was about 30 minutes early, so I sat in the lobby and waited.

An hour went by and no Maria.

I went to the desk and asked when Maria's appointment was, they said they didn't have anyone by that name in the system.

I was furious.

I decided I'd call Maria.

"Jasper hey." she said sickly sweet.

"Fuck you Maria! Why did you lie to me." I yelled.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I had to cancel this morning. I was to sick." to cried.

"Look, I'm leaving for Forks, I've got a family emergency, I want you to meet me at The Bistro, in 20 minutes or else." I snapped my phone shut.

I walked down the block to the restaurant and got a table.

30 minutes later, Maria walks up.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I tried to call the hotel…" she started.

"Don't give me that shit! I told them to forward any calls to me, since I was checking out early." I shouted.

"Jasper, don't be upset, stress is bad for the baby." she laid her hand on her belly.

"Look, I want you in Forks this week! We'll get it done there. NO EXCUSES!" I snapped.

I threw a few bills on the table for my drink and walked out.

I drove to the airport and waited for my flight.

BPOV

I can't believe my baby is going into surgery.

I was glad Connor was here to calm me down.

Rose and Emmett rushed with Lillian there as Jake was there too.

We were all waiting for the surgeon to come out.

Finally, he came out and said that he was fine, but he wanted him to stay overnight and they'd see how he did with holding down food, if all went well, he'd be released then.

I finally fell asleep in the reclining chair in Charlie's room, I sent everyone else home.

Connor was on a 48 hour rotation, so he was somewhere.

I awoke to noises in the room and jumped out of the chair when I saw someone beside Charlie's bed.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, once I recognized Jasper.

"Look, he's my son too. I have a right to worry." he replied.

"Thought you were with your _other_ family in Texas?" I snapped.

"Look, I don't want to argue with you Bella. I just want my son." he sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to get coffee." I turned and walked out.

I went to the desk and asked if they could page Connor.

The nurse said he was in the on call room sleeping.

I thanked her and headed that way, Luckily he wasn't asleep yet.

"Bella, is everything O.K.?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, Jasper just showed up and I didn't want to be in there with him." I sighed.

He pulled me into a hug and offered me coffee.

I sat there with him for a little while, but I was tired and excused myself to go back to Charlie's room.

Jasper was in the plastic chair, sleeping with his head on Charlie's bed.

I sighed and went over to the reclining chair and curled up, quickly falling asleep.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

I know there's still things going on, but don't fret…

All will be right… Eventually…

Thanks for ALL the wonderful reviews!

Y'all are great!

READ AND REVIEW!

**S.M. owns all… We all love Twilight and S.M. for bringing it to us**


	11. Chapter 12

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 12**

JPOV

I was glad Charlie was doing good.

He'd been released the following day and was resting at home.

I'd went to his school and got his missed school work for him, my mom stayed with him during the day, while Bella was at the shop.

Maria was suppose to come this afternoon, but called me crying, saying something wasn't right with the baby, she was being admitted to the hospital.

I sighed. "Maria, this better not be another one of your damn tricks."

"No, I promise it's not Jasper." she cried.

"Fine, I'll be there later tonight." I snapped and hung up the phone.

I went to the hospital to see Carlisle and to see if he had any strings at Texas Memorial.

He said he had several friends there and asked what I needed.

I explained the entire situation to him and how I had a feeling that the baby wasn't even mine.

"Look, they can't give you anything specific, but I can at least find out if she's even pregnant." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you so much." I sighed in relief.

He made a few calls to people he knew, a couple had to make their own calls, so they'd call him back, finally after 2 hours of phone calls, Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jasper, I hate to tell you this, Maria has never been to any of the OB/GYN's in the area or a 50 mile radius. They have nothing in their systems with even her name or pregnancy test." he looked sad.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle. I do appreciate it." I shook his hand and he said if anything came up, he'd call back.

I decided on a last ditch idea. I'd call Maria's parents.

"Jasper! It's so good to hear your voice." Maria's mother said.

"Your's too. Um, I have a question. Has Maria been complaining about being sick or anything lately." I asked, nervously.

Her mother laughed. "No, Jasper. She has been doing her usual activities, horse back riding, swimming, running, she even went hiking last weekend with some friends. She said she needed to stay busy because she missed you so much." she finished.

I could feel my blood boiling.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I said and hung up.

I figured 2 could play at this game.

I still had friends in Texas and a few were on the police force.

"Roger, hey this is Jasper." I said.

"Jasper, hey! We miss you here buddy." he laughed.

"I miss it there to, just not certain people and my son is here." I smiled.

"Oh, so you finally reconnected with the mother of your child?" he asked.

"No, that's a long story, but I called today to see if you knew any good private detectives." I sighed.

"Oh, um, you remember Dave right?" he asked.

"I think so. The huge guy, like 6'5", reminds me of my brother in law, just scarier?" I asked.

"Yep. The very one. He does P.I. work." he replied.

"Can I get his number? I need someone A.S.A.P." I said.

He gave me all his information, I called and set everything up, luckily he knew who Maria was and said he'd have stuff for me tomorrow.

I thanked him and headed back to base.

BPOV

Connor had taken me out for a late lunch after I closed the shop today.

He'd been so great, he came by to check on Charlie everyday and make sure everything was O.K. and usually brought us dinner as well.

We were making plans to go away in a few weeks, he had a long weekend coming up and wanted to fly out to California to a winery/bed & breakfast.

I had warred with myself on this and I finally agreed.

I'd given up on Jasper, he was lost to Maria, so I might as well really move on and Connor was the perfect choice.

I got home and thanked Lillian, she shooed it away and said she was worried about Jasper.

"Look, Lil, I really can't talk about him. I still love him, but…" I just shrugged.

"I know Bella. I know. He's fucked up your life and I don't agree with any of it, accept for him moving closer and being with Charlie. That Maria lady is a fucking loon." she smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it and now she's pregnant with his child and he keeps flying out to be with her. It hurts." I sighed.

Lillian poured us both wine.

"Look, I know my son isn't perfect, but Rose told me he doesn't think the baby is even his. He's been going out there, to see what's really going on." she shrugged.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but what happens to my feelings in the end? They get trampled on again! I just can't do it anymore." I cried.

"I know. Just give him time, he'll do the right thing, he is trying. And you know I'd take your side over his, but when he stopped by today, I could see he was visibly upset." she sighed.

"Thanks for everything Lillian, you've gave me a lot to think about." I hugged her goodbye.

Charlie went back to school on Monday and we were busier than normal, so my day flew by.

I was just getting ready to leave the shop, when the phone rang, I ran to answer it and it was Emmett.

"Sis, get to the hospital, Rose went into labor, early. We're worried." he said in one breath and hung up.

I called Sue to see if she could get Charlie from school.

She said she'd check him out now and meet us at the hospital.

As I was driving, I started thinking. 'I didn't see or hear from Connor today', hmmm, oh well, maybe he was just really busy with a long shift.

I shrugged it off and sped to the hospital.

As I ran in, Lillian and Lee were there and filled me in.

Apparently, Rose had slipped and it triggered early labor from the impact.

Luckily she was healthy and already almost 8 months.

We sat there and waited for what seemed like ever.

The doors opened and in walked Sue and both Charlie's.

"Sorry, we stopped for some ice cream." my dad smiled.

"No problems, we're still waiting." Lee shrugged.

A few moments later, Jasper came through the doors, looking utterly pissed.

"Hey." he said with frustration in his voice.

"Dad!" Charlie jumped up from his spot and ran to Jasper.

"Hey buddy!" Jasper picked him up and hugged him.

My stupid girly parts were dancing, seeing Jasper in his uniform.

"Bella." he nodded towards me as he hugged his parents.

"Jasper." I stated.

We all sat in awkward silence for a while.

Finally, Emmett came out, looking like shit.

"Well, the good news is they're both healthy." he sighed.

"And?" Lee asked.

"And… They're both going to have to stay in for a while. Rose lost a lot of blood, she hemorrhaged and it was hard to stop. And Hannah…" he paused and smiled " she has to let her lungs finish developing. She's so tiny. But, you guys won't be able to see them for a couple of days, sorry. They don't want to risk infection or sickness. So, after they get Hannah cleaned up, I'll take a picture and send it to everyone." he smiled.

We all hugged him and then he pulled me aside.

"Bells, listen, you need to be there for Jasper. He just got some disturbing news. So, if he wants to talk, let him." he hugged me and I knew it must be serious, because Emmett was NOT Team Jasper.

I nodded to him and hugged him again before going back to the family.

The grandparents were going to get the twins and meet Charlie and Sue and my Charlie at the local pizza place.

They asked if I wanted to go, but I declined, telling them I'd grab a salad from here before heading home.

I hugged and kissed Charlie and walked to the cafeteria.

I decided to eat there, since I really didn't feel like going home yet.

My phone beeped.

"Hey, where are you?" ~C

"Oh, in cafeteria." ~B

"See you in 2." ~C

I sat there eating my salad and smiled when I saw Connor walking up, he looked upset.

"Hey." he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, you've been busy today, huh?" I smiled.

"Uh, yeah, in a meeting most all morning and a busy ER this afternoon." he sighed.

"Everything O.K.?" I asked, knowing something was bothering him.

"No, not really." he sighed.

"Soooo?" I asked.

He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I've been offered a position in Colorado. They want me next week." he sighed.

"Wow! That was quick!" I tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'll finish out my residency there and then be a full time ER doctor. The pay is great and they're even providing relocation costs, for me and anyone else who chooses to come." he said hopefully.

"What? Me? I- I can't! I have my shop, Charlie has school and Jasper and…" he held up his hand.

"I know. I knew you wouldn't come, but I'd hoped. I was hoping I got past the Jasper stage, but he's still there. He'll always be there Bella. I care for you, I really do, but I'll never be Jasper and you'll never love anyone but him." he sighed and stood up, kissing my forehead and walking away.

I just sat there for a while, my phone beeped again.

"Hey, we're here with Charlie, where are you?" It was from Sue.

"Shit, sorry. I'll be right there." I text back.

I hurried home and Sue looked at me.

"Your dad is helping Charlie with his homework, so you wanna tell me why you were crying?" Sue asked.

I told her everything and I told her, Connor was right, it's always been Jasper and always will be, he had the power over my heart.

Sue hugged me and handed me a tissue, hearing the boys come down the stairs.

"I'm done with my homework and showered mom, just wanted to give you a hug and kiss before bed." he said as he did.

"Night. Love you!" I hugged him tight and Sue walked him up.

"Everything O.K.?" dad asked looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." I sighed.

"Gotcha." dad hugged me and kissed me goodbye as he and Sue left.

A/N:

Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday…

I got into cleaning my carpets… YUCK!

Anyway, here it is…

ENJOY and I'm working on the next now!

READ AND REVIEW…

Oh… Stephanie owns all!


	12. Chapter 13

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 13**

JPOV

I felt so bad, I'd been so busy training my new guys, I hadn't had Charlie in two weeks.

Plus, I wasn't really in any place to take care of him.

I'd learned that Maria was faking the entire pregnancy, just to get me to marry her.

I was pretty pissed.

I'd flown out to Texas to confront her and was given an even bigger shock, she was living with some other guy.

I confronted her still, telling her what a worthless piece of crap she was and she would never be any match for Bella.

Bella was everything she was not!

After that realization, I knew I had to do something about it.

But, first I needed to get my head on straight.

I'd called my mom and checked on Rose and the baby, I also filled her in on the Maria situation and she of course told me I was stupid for even thinking she'd be honest with me.

I agreed with my mom and listened to her lecture.

She filled me in on Bella and Charlie as well.

She also told me that Bella had fallen ill yesterday and Emily was running the shop.

When I asked what was wrong, my mom said if I was that concerned I should ask Bella.

I sighed and said goodbye to my mom, drove home, showered and changed.

It was the weekend and I was going to see Bella and Charlie.

I stopped to get flowers for her on the way.

I arrived at the house and knocked, Charlie opened the door and hugged me.

"Dad. I'm so glad you're here. Can you talk mom into going to the hospital or something? Oh and can we get something to eat? I'm tired of soup and p.b&j sandwiches." he sighed.

"Go upstairs and let me talk." I hugged him again and he ran.

I heard Bella 'yell' at him to stop running in the house and had to smile, she sounded awful.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Whoa! I brought you these and to come and see how you were." I smiled.

"You've seen me, I look like shit, feel like shit, so now you can go." she said as she grabbed for the trashcan.

I grabbed her hair and held it for her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. For everything. I know it's probably too late and too much damage has been done, but I do, really I do, Love You!" I smiled and kissed her temple, damn, she had a horrible fever.

"What?" she asked after she wiped her mouth.

"Look, we can talk about this later. You need to sit in a cool bath and try to get the fever down. If not, we're going to the ER." I picked her up and she glared at me.

"You really think you can walk to your bathroom?" I challenged.

She shook her head no.

I carried her upstairs and let Charlie know his mom was going to be in the bathroom.

He nodded, he was into his Wii.

I sat her on the toilet and started the water.

She was shivering when I turned back around, I knew that wasn't good.

"Bella, I'm going to help you into the bath." I said, reaching for her shirt.

She didn't respond, so I lifted it over her head and tried to control me thoughts.

I then picked her up and slipped her sweatpants off and sat her in the tub, in her bra and panties.

"Bella, I'll be right back." I said. Again, nothing.

I sighed and walked into her bedroom, flipping my phone and calling my mom.

"Jasper, what's up?" she answered.

"Mom, I'm at Bella's and she's really sick, she has a fever and I have her in a lukewarm tub, she's burning up and shivering at the same time." I sighed.

"O.K., get a washcloth and wipe it across any exposed skin, not in the water and I'll be there in a few." she hung up.

I went to Bella's dressed to look for some pajama's.

I opened the first drawer and it was filled with lacy bras and panties, all with tags still on. 'Rose', I thought to myself.

I opened the next and found her sleep shirts and shorts, grabbed a pair and went back to the bathroom.

She was still just staring straight ahead.

"Bella, I'm going to run some water on you, O.K." I smiled and did so with a washcloth.

I saw her hair was matted, from being sick and sweat, so I grabbed her shower head and shampoo and washed her hair as well.

As I was finishing, mom walked in.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Not good. I did as you said and washed her hair, because it was all matted and now I'm getting ready to dress her." I shrugged.

"O.K., I'll go clean up downstairs and stay with Charlie. You take her to the hospital." my mom demanded.

"Um, mom, maybe you should change her." I shrugged.

"Nonsense! You've seen her naked before. Man up!" My mom snapped and was out the door.

I sighed and told Bella step by step what I was doing, no response.

I even brushed her hair and put it into a braided ponytail, so she wouldn't puke on it.

I carried her downstairs and found my mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Ok. I'm taking Bella now." I told her.

"I'll help you to the car." my mom smiled.

She grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and placed it over Bella and told me not to worry, she'd stay with Charlie tonight.

I nodded and thanked her and we were off.

I got to the ER and asked if Connor was in, they said he'd been transferred and put us in a room.

When the nurse came in, I asked if Carlisle was working and he said he was, he'd page him after getting Bella's vitals.

We waited for 10 minutes before Carlisle ran into the room.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"Mom said she was sick yesterday, I came after work today and she was so hot I put her in a tepid bath and that didn't work, so I brought her here." I sighed.

"O.K., I'll run some tests and get her in a regular room, I'm afraid she'll be here a few days." Carlisle smiled.

I called my mom and told her, she said she'd take Charlie to their house then and she'd Call her dad and Sue.

I thanked her, right as a nurse walked in.

"Dr. Cullen has a room for her. It'll be 301, if you'd like to meet us there." she smiled.

I nodded and left the room and headed to 301.

I text Emmett while I was at it, since they were here.

He called a few minutes later.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked.

"Not good. High fever, vomiting, unresponsive." I sighed.

"Shit! I wish I could come see her, but I can't risk it." he said.

"I know. I'll keep you informed though." I promised him.

"Shit! Mom and dad will have their hands full." he said quickly.

"Oh, I forgot about that." I forgot mom and dad had the twins, damn.

"Well, maybe the grandparents will all take turns." I smiled.

"Yeah and Charlie will help out with the boys, they love each other." Emmett said.

"Yeah, very true." I agreed.

"Oh, Rose is waking up, I'll fill her in. Later." and the phone clicked.

I sat there with my head in my hands.

About 20 minutes later, they wheeled her in.

"How is she?" I asked.

"We gave her meds for the vomiting and it's stopped, but she'd asleep. The blood tests should be back in a few hours. If you need anything, food, drinks, paper, just call this number. They'll bring it." the nurse smiled and left.

I turned the T.V. on and called and ordered some food.

When it arrived I pulled the tray to me and devoured the food.

I looked at the clock, shit! It was nearly 10pm, no wonder I was hungry.

I placed the tray by the door and sat back in the chair, watching the sports channel and holding Bella's hand.

Carlisle came in and looked upset.

"Jasper, Bella has viral meningitis. You caught it early, so she'll be O.K., there's no antibiotics for it, but I want to keep her here, the fever is bad and I want that gone. You and Charlie should be fine, he's been vaccinated and I'm sure you have to with all your travels. I just want her fever to break before she goes, to make sure there's no swelling or anything." he smiled.

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate it." I shook his hand and he left.

Bella was out for 2 days.

On the third day, she started moving and complaining.

I pushed the call button and told the nurse she was waking.

Carlisle came in immediately.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck." she whispered.

Carlisle handed her a cup with a straw and told her to take little sips.

He explained everything to her and said if the fever stayed down, she could go home Tuesday.

She sighed, I know she hated hospitals.

"Hey" I walked to her bedside.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've been here the entire time. I brought you in. Don't you remember?" I asked.

She shook her head no and blushed when I told her the entire story.

"I'll get your mom back for that." she smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't hate me for it." I shrugged.

"Jasper. You're the only one who's ever seen me naked, besides a doctor or your sister." she smiled.

I looked at her with surprise.

"Oh, I thought you and Connor..." I stopped when I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"No, it's only been you Jasper." and her tears flowed.

I held her in a tight hug and told her how sorry I was for everything, all the hurt and cheating and I told her again, I loved her.

She let go and looked in my eyes.

"Jasper. Don't say things like that. I can't handle it." her eyes dropped to her bed.

"Bella, I do! I'm so sorry for every fucking thing I did to hurt you! I only want to be with you! I promise!" I hugged her again.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed this!

We'll get into Bella's head next time.

READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 14

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 14**

BPOV

It's been two months since I was released from the hospital and feeling better than ever.

I'd been working my butt off and Jasper has been trying to wiggle his way back into my heart.

I must say, it's hard to deny him, but I have.

I do love him and want him back, but he needs to sweat a little more.

I was still pretty pissed with him for taking Maria's side, only to learn she'd lied.

He told me everything after I was better and we'd had a huge fight, not talking for a week, but we were both miserable, so he came and apologized and that's when he started his wooing again.

CPOV

My mom and dad have been acting crazy around one another.

They fight, he says sorry, she cries herself to sleep and then calls Aunt Rose the next day for advice.

Whatever Aunt Rose says to her, makes her laugh, because she's smiling when the phone call is ended.

I hate seeing my mom cry, especially when I know how much she loves my dad, even though she won't admit it.

When I stayed at my dads last weekend, I woke up to get a drink of water and heard him crying in his room and talking to himself.

I felt bad for eavesdropping, but he was so loud.

I finally went to the kitchen, got a bottle of water and headed back to bed, he didn't even hear me, that's how bad he was crying.

They're tearing each other apart, I swear, sometimes I think they're still in high school.

They need to get their shit together, so we can be a family, like we're suppose to be.

JPOV

I just got word today, that my unit s being sent to Afghanistan.

I was suppose to have dinner with Bella tonight, but I am stopping by her shop now, knowing she'll be alone cleaning up.

"Hey, Bella." I smiled as I walked through the door.

"Hey, aren't we on for tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to my parents, I've got some news, but I want you to be the first to know." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Sit, I'll get some coffee." she said and disappeared.

"O.K., what's going on?" she asked as she sat down.

"My unit is being shipped out to Afghanistan." I sighed and I heard a gasp.

I grabbed her hand and held it, as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella, Charlie and you are my life. I love you both more than anything. This, whatever we're doing to each other isn't working. It's killing me and I know it's got to be killing you. I want something official between us, before I leave. This tour has no end date. I could be there 3 months or 3 years." I sighed and Bella was crying.

"What are you trying to say Jasper?" she asked.

"Bella. I want you to marry me." I got on my knee and took out the ring I'd bought her two weeks ago.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"Bella, I want you to be my wife. We don't have to get married yet, because I'm leaving in two days and I want us to have a real wedding. But I want to know that you'll be mine, forever." I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked like an idiot.

"Yes, Jasper Whitlock, I'll marry you." she slung her arms around me and hugged.

I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her the way I'd wanted to for months.

We went by the school to pick up Charlie, since he had music practice.

When he walked out and saw us, he had a huge smile on his face.

"You two finally kissed and made up?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I ruffled his hair.

He smiled and hugged both of us.

I let him know we were going to dinner at my parents house and he was happy about that, he liked his moms cooking, but when Sue or my mom cooked, he was in heaven.

We arrived and saw that Rose and Emmett were there and Charlie and Sue pulled up right after us.

We all walked in and my mom informed us dinner would be a little while.

We all sat in the living room talking and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I told them all about leaving first.

My mom and Rose cried, along with Bella and then Charlie ran off, saying it wasn't fair.

Bella went after him and told him there was more, he came down stairs, but wouldn't come near me.

Bella sat Charlie next to Emmett, so we could tell them the best news.

Everyone was happy, except Charlie.

He yelled and cried and ran off again.

"I can't believe you'd do this before you go off and not know if you'll ever be back! I hate you! I hate you both!" he yelled as he ran away.

We started to go after him, but Emmett stopped us and went himself.

We all sat down to dinner.

It was quiet and about half way through, Charlie and Emmett came in, but Charlie refused to sit in between Bella and I.

Emmett took his seat and Charlie sat beside Rose and the boys.

BPOV

After dinner, Jasper picked up Charlie and motioned for me to follow him.

We went upstairs to Charlie's room and Jasper sat Charlie on the couch and I sat beside him, with Jasper taking the chair from the desk.

"Look Charlie, I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but I have cried for months over your mother! I love her and I know she loves me! Things are far from perfect, but we're going to work through things and be the family we need to be! So you need to stop acting like this! I know you want us together, so what's the big deal now!" Jasper yelled.

Charlie jumped a little and then snapped.

"Look, just because you _think_ you love my mom now, doesn't give you the right to try and ruin our lives! If you want to go off and kill yourself, then do it! But leave us the fuck alone!" Charlie screamed.

Jasper smacked him across the face and Charlie darted out of the room.

I looked at Jasper and he was crying.

"What the hell did I just do Bella?" he asked.

"You slapped our son. But, oddly I think he deserved it, kind of. I mean I know this is all confusing to him, with you leaving and all, after just getting you back, but for him to yell at us twice in one day." she sobbed and put her face in her hands.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella, we're taking Charlie with us tonight. I think he needs a safe place and someone else to talk to. We'll bring him by tomorrow, so he can say goodbye to Jasper." Sue said as she hugged me.

"Thanks so much Sue. And tell him I'm so sorry." Jasper cried.

"I will. You two enjoy some time to talk things through." she nodded and then left.

"C'mon. Let's head to my house to talk." I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him downstairs.

My dad and Sue had already left with Charlie.

Jasper and I said goodbye to everyone and apologized for the events of the evening.

His mom hugged me and told me everything would work out fine.

I thanked her and told her goodnight.

JPOV

This had been a hell of a day.

I made my woman happy and my son, for a little while.

I was so happy that Bella said yes, especially with me going overseas and then to have Charlie react the way he did, threw me.

Bella and I arrived at her house and she went to sit on the couch.

I went to the kitchen and got a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.

We sat in silence for a while, until Bella spoke.

"Jasper, make love to me, please." she looked straight into my eyes.

"Bells, I don't think that's the best idea, considering…" I left it there.

"Jasper, I don't want to regret, NOT being with you. It's been too long and I want to be with you at least one more time, just in case…" I stopped her with a chaste kiss.

"Don't even say that Bells. I love you and I will come home to you. I swear." I kissed her forehead and picked her up from the couch.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I laid her on her bed.

"Yes. I love you Jasper." and that's all I needed to make love to my beautiful fiancé."

The next morning, Bella and I ate breakfast and waited for Charlie to get home.

We were both nervous wrecks.

He finally arrived, running in the house and hugged me, crying.

"I'm so sorry mom and dad. I'm just scared of losing you dad and scared for mom to be alone again, after she was so happy." he sobbed out.

I hugged him and Bella tightly and told them how much I loved them both.

We went to McDonald's and had one last family meal before I left.

We tucked Charlie into bed and I sat up with Bella for a little while, knowing I had to leave soon, to get packed and be ready to leave in the morning.

We ended up making love one more time and she cried as I left, as did I.

She had my e-mail address to keep in touch and I told her we could video chat once in a while as well.

We kissed goodbye and I left her with my heart.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay…

RL was in the way last week…

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

I know it's a little different, then I told most, but it just worked out the best for the story…

I hope y'all enjoyed a little of Charlie's insight.

A big THANKS goes out to TwilightAddict71484, for suggesting it!

Any other suggestions, just PM me and I'll write it in and give you a shout out!

A big thanks to you all for Reading!

READ & REVIEW!

**Stephanie, she's the Twilight guru**

Much love!


	14. Chapter 15

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 15**

BPOV

Jasper has been gone for 8 weeks.

We've been e-mailing and we got to video chat once and I felt bad, because Charlie wasn't here, he was at school.

But they'd been e-mailing each other as well.

Jasper had let us know that things were going well over there and we were happy he was safe.

I'd been so tired lately, but I chalked it up to all the sleepless nights I'd had, since Jasper has been gone.

But this morning, when I woke up, as soon as I sat up, I had to dash for the bathroom.

I was puking my guts out.

I immediately called Carlisle, hoping it wasn't a relapse from before, due to the stress.

He made an appointment for me and told me to come in tomorrow at 10am.

I thanked him and went on with my day.

Emily sent me home after being there an hour and told me to call Carlisle back.

I told her I was fine, I'd go home and sleep, which is what I did, until I heard Charlie calling through the house.

"Mom, mom? Where are you?" he was yelling and then running up the stairs.

"Mom, you O.K.?" he asked walking into my room.

"Yeah, I think it's just the sleepless nights, they're catching up to me." I smiled.

"O.K., well, I'll just make some soup for tonight." he smiled and kissed my forehead before disappearing.

I snuggled back into my bed and the next thing I know, my alarm is going off.

I laid there a few minutes, trying to gauge my stomach, sat up slowly and slipped on my robe.

I went to wake Charlie and headed downstairs.

As soon as the coffee smell hit my nose, I darted for the bathroom.

I sighed as I finished and walked into the kitchen, to see Charlie eating cereal.

"I didn't want to bother you, so I just had this." he shrugged.

"Thanks buddy. I'm going to see Carlisle today, so hopefully I'll feel better soon." I ruffled his hair and grabbed some juice.

"O.K., I'll see you tonight mom." he hugged me and kissed my cheek before leaving for school.

I went upstairs to shower and get ready.

I still had time to kill, so I sent Jasper a quick e-mail to let him know I'd been sick and was going to see Carlisle.

I arrived early and they led me to the waiting area outside of Carlisle's office.

As I was waiting I heard "Bella?" and looked up.

It was Edward.

I jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"When, what, how?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I just got here, they've got an open position and I really want to be here, I'm not liking being away from my friends and family." he hugged my tighter and kissed my forehead.

"Wait! Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Well, she likes the big city and she's into design, so we called things off. We couldn't see eye to eye on this and it was a major thing. I didn't think I'd WANT to come back, but when I got the offer, I knew." he shrugged.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, waiting to see your dad. I haven't slept well since Jasper left and I'm afraid I might be having a relapse or something." I explained the whole thing to him.

"So, I guess I get to congratulate you in person on your engagement. I can't believe he finally manned up." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, it was hard on Charlie at first, but he's better with it now." I shrugged.

"Good! I'm glad you're both here, come on in." Carlisle motioned for us.

"Edward, everything is in order, if you'd like the position. You know the pay and you're welcome to stay with your mother and I until you find a place." Carlisle smiled at Edward and Edward nodded.

"So, Bella, tell me what's been going on?" Carlisle asked.

I explained everything and he took my vitals.

"Bella, I'll need a urine sample and I'm going to draw some blood." he smiled.

"Ugh, I knew it." I sighed and he proceeded to draw the blood first and headed out with Edward so I could use his private bathroom.

I gave the sample and called them back in.

Carlisle smiled and said for us to wait here, he was running to the lab.

I went over to his couch, because I was getting dizzy.

"Bells, you o.k.?" Edward asked.

"Just a little dizzy. I forgot to eat breakfast." I shrugged.

"I'll call for them to bring some juice and a bagel, O.K.?" he smiled.

I just nodded and laid down.

A few minutes later Edward said the food was here.

He helped me sit up and I gobbled down the juice and bagel.

Carlisle walked in with my folder.

"Bells, I ah, have the results." he looked gloomy.

"Do you want Edward here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's practically family" I shrugged.

Carlisle sat down in front of me.

"Bells, um, you're pregnant." he smiled and Edward was smiling.

Everything around me went black.

I opened my eyes and had to do a double take.

Yep, I was still in Carlisle's office and yep, Edward was still here too, so that meant he had to have told me the truth.

"Carlisle. Really? How?" I asked and then shook my head and him and Edward's lop sided grins.

"I mean, how far along?" I asked.

"Well, I'm guessing about 2 months, but that's only because I know Jasper's been gone, right around that long." he smiled.

"But, I had my period last month and I just started feeling off." I sighed.

"Sometimes it takes a few weeks, sometimes a few months, before a woman knows any signs. As for your period, do you remember what it was like?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was short and light. I just chalked it up to stress, along with the not sleeping." I said.

"Well, the not sleeping could be from stress, but you'll have to start taking it easy. And I think you should hire some extra hands at the shop, you're most likely going to have a rough few months." he smiled.

"Thanks Carlisle, I do appreciate it." I hugged him and Edward goodbye and invited Edward to dinner tonight, he accepted, so I went to the store and bought everything for lasagna.

I arrived home and called the shop, asking Emily if she'd mind opening the rest of the week, just telling her that Carlisle said I needed to rest the next couple of days.

She agreed and by the time the call was finished, Charlie was home.

"Mom, I'm hungry." he called into the kitchen.

"I've got some cookies." I smiled as he ran into the kitchen.

He poured a glass of milk and headed for the T.V.

"Oh, we've got a guest for dinner, so after, go upstairs and shower. Please." I smiled at him.

"Yes, ma'am." he said and was absorbed back to T.V.

Charlie and I were putting the salad together when there was a knock and I asked Charlie to get it, knowing he'd be surprised.

"Uncle Edward!" he shouted.

I heard them messing around and talking, before I called them to dinner.

We had a good time catching up talking about his plans now.

"I see there's a house up the street from you for sale. Know anything about it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, an older couple lived there, the husband had a heart attack and died, the wife, dies three days later." I told him.

"Wow. How long has it been for sale?" he asked.

"About 6 months." I shrugged.

He said he was calling the realtor tomorrow, he didn't want to live with his parents any longer than he had to.

I hugged him goodnight and went up to bed.

I checked my mail, to see if there was any response from Jasper, but there wasn't, which was weird, but maybe he was on guard tonight, it's happened before.

I snuggled in bed and actually slept.

It'd been two weeks, since I'd heard from Jasper.

I finally got an e-mail today.

"_My dearest Bella._

_I'm so sorry, we have been out in the field and haven't had anytime to do personal things. We're headed back out to secure a smaller town, so it might be awhile again. I love you and miss you and Charlie dearly. I dropped him a note as well and tell Edward I said 'thanks', he'll know what for. I love you so much! Hugs and kisses! _

_~J"_

I wanted to cry when I read this, but I held it together.

I phones Edward and told him what Jasper had said.

He laughed and told me the e-mail he'd sent to him, telling him he was back and now his new neighbor, and he was looking after us, making sure I didn't work myself to death.

I slapped Edward's arm.

"So, have you told him yet?" he asked.

"No, we haven't had video chat in almost a month and a half. And I can't do it in e-mail.

I am telling the family tonight at Sunday dinner though." I smiled.

"Good, that'll be less stress for you." he hugged me and said goodbye as he left for the hospital.

"Charlie! You ready?" I yelled upstairs.

"Yeah, coming." and he was running.

"Here, carry the pies. Those will be safe." I smiled.

Last time I'd baked for Sunday dinner, I made cookies and he'd eaten 10 of them before we even arrived.

I sat the cookie box in the back seat and smiled at him.

He was getting so big.

He'd had a growth spurt recently and was now towering over me, he was about 5'8 and now even 12 yet.

UGH!

We arrived at Lilly's and Lee's house and were greeted with warm hugs.

After dinner, while we were all talking, I stood up and proceeded to tell everyone the news.

"I knew it! I knew you were pregnant weeks ago. Remember?" Rose squealed.

I looked at her confused.

"I came by the shop and Emily said you were in bathroom, when you came out, your eyes were red and puffy and you smelled like mint!" she shouted.

Ahh…. I did remember.

"How far are you?" Lilly asked.

"2 and a half months." I smiled.

"Oh my God! That means you got pregnant the night of your engagement!" Rose squealed again and I just nodded.

And then the questions started, did I know which room would be the nursery?, would we get married before the baby?, what was I hoping for?, etc…

I told them no on everything, I didn't even know when Jasper was coming home.

They asked if I'd told him yet and I said no, I hadn't had a video chat in months.

And I couldn't put it in an e-mail.

They all agreed.

I was surprised Charlie was happy, he gave me a big hug and said he'd help out more around the house.

The next few months flew by and soon, Charlie was out of school.

I was now 5 months pregnant and still hadn't heard anything from Jasper, I tried not to worry, but it was hard.

I'd hired a few new staff members and put Emily in charge, over all.

The sickness was over, thank goodness, but the cravings were HELL!

I luckily kept my house well stocked, a few times, I called Edward, when I knew he was getting off at like 2 or 3 am, if the craving was that bad and asked him to stop and get me whatever it was.

He'd always laugh and hand me my bag and head home to sleep.

He came over a few times a week to check my blood pressure, since I tended to stress when left alone.

I was about 6 and a half months, when a knock came to the door.

Rose was over having lunch, the boys were with the grandparents.

"Rose, can you get that?" I yelled from the bathroom.

I emerged from the bathroom with two Army men in my living room and Rose crying.

I passed out before they could even speak.

A/N:

Sorry for the cliffy~!

But, It had to be done…

Glad I got to update 2 times this week!

Hopefully I'll get one more out before Thursday!

Enjoy!

READ & REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 1

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

"Jasper, we need to talk." I said at lunch.

"Sure babe, after baseball practice." he kissed my temple.

"Um, can we do it now? It's kind of important." I sighed.

"I'm eating and now you're making a scene." he smiled tightly at me.

I was now pissed!

I'd text him yesterday and said we needed to talk, but he'd been to busy with his friends to call me back.

"You know what? Forget it!" I screamed and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I went and sat in my car, feeling the tears run down my face.

A knock at the window startled me, I looked up and it was my best friend, his sister Rose.

"Bella, you O.K.?" she smiled timidly, everyone knowing I NEVER got upset.

"Yeah, fine Rose. I just need to talk to Jasper and he's been avoiding me. I mean, I know we both have our own friends and lives, but you'd think if someone told you they needed to talk to you, it's IMPORTANT, that the other person would drop everything, just to find out what was wrong." I rambled.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Rose asked forcefully.

"I can't Rose, I can't." I shook my head as more tears fell.

"Can I take a guess?" She offered and I shrugged.

"Are you pregnant?" she blurted out.

My breath caught and I know I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Please, please don't tell him or anyone else." I begged sobbing.

"Oh, Bella. I don't know whether to be happy or sad for you." she smiled and hugged me.

"I want to be both." I told her honestly.

"Does anyone know?" she asked.

"My dad. I couldn't hide it from him. He took me to the ER Sunday morning, I'd been throwing up since I got home Saturday night from dinner. Oh, and of course Dr. Cullen knows." I gave a small smile.

"What did your dad say?" Rose asked nervously.

"He was upset we didn't use protection, but Dr. Cullen informed him I had been taking my pills and my dad relaxed, he was grateful we were TRYING to be safe. We talked long and hard about what I was going to do and even called my mom." I sighed, Rose's breath hitched.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to move. Dad was going to move in with Sue and sell the house, but now, he's going to move in with Sue and give me the house for now. That way when Emmett and James come home from college, they can still have a place to crash and he's going to get the Rez boys to help fix it up and do whatever I want to it, Renee and Phil are helping out with the renovations. I'll defer college until next year, maybe take online classes for now and then when I want to go to college, Sue said she'd watch the baby." I smiled.

"Wow, I guess y'all did have a good talk." she smiled.

I nodded, the tears stopping.

"You do know that Emmett and James will kill Jasper, right?" she sighed.

"Yeah, after I tell Jasper, if he ever lets me, I'm going up there this weekend and telling them." I sighed.

"Cool, I'll ride with you, since I was suppose to go and see Emmett anyways." she hugged me.

"Thanks, I'll need the support. And I'll need you when I tell your parents." I grimaced.

"No problem. I think they'll be disappointed, but will get over it as soon as mom realizes she's getting a grandchild and NOT from me…" Rose laughed.

"Thanks for the talk Rose." I smiled just as the first bell rang, ending lunch.

"That's what I'm here for." she hugged me and handed me a napkin to dry my face.

"Oh, you have P.E. with Jasper next, do you have an excuse?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen gave me one, he knows how clumsy I am." I laughed.

"It'll work out." Rose hugged me and headed towards he class.

I walked into gym and handed the teacher my note, he nodded and told me to go to the bleachers.

I walked to the top and pulled out my book and started reading.

I'm not sure how long had went by, when I got hit in the head with the basketball.

"Good catch Swan." Mike laughed.

I just flicked him off and continued reading.

A few seconds later, I look up at the sound of yelling.

"What the fuck Newton?" Jasper was screaming and shoved Mike.

"Look, it was an accident! And everyone knows she left you at lunch today. It's the talk of the school." Mike goaded him.

"Screw you Newton, she didn't 'leave me' he quoted with his fingers. She was just upset because I didn't want to talk to her while I was eating." Jasper snapped.

I just shook my head and let them finish, ignoring everything until he final bell rang.

I walked out, not waiting for Jasper.

I was almost to Bio, when I was tugged to the side.

"What gives Bella?" Edward asked intently.

Edward had been my very best friend since diapers and our moms remained good friends as well as our dads, they'd all went to high school together.

"Nothing." I looked at my shoes.

"Bullshit!" he snapped and tugged my chin up.

"Look, it's nothing. I just wanted to talk to Jasper, but he's been 'too busy' for me." I snapped.

The warning bell rang and I moved past Edward into Bio, he followed, we were partners after all.

"Bella, I know something is wrong. I can read you like a fucking book." he whispered.

"Let it go. If you wanna help, tell Jasper he needs to come see me today! We need to talk!" I sighed and the last class began.

After class, I jumped from my seat and ran to my car. Happy I didn't' have any homework.

I was the first one out, I didn't have to worry about everyone looking at me and listen to them talking about our fight today in lunch.

I got home and went straight to my room.

Dr. Cullen had told me I was three months pregnant and because I was so slight and small, that the morning sickness coming that late could have been from the stress of school and my smallness.

I felt so tired, I laid on my bed and pulled my shirt up, rubbing my belly.

I had a little bump, it just looked like I was bloated from my period, nothing bad.

I was feeling sick, so I went into the bathroom and sat on the floor, trying not to cry, Dr. Cullen also told me to try and keep my stress to a minimum, it wasn't good for the baby.

I took long slow breaths, claming myself.

I pulled a towel from the linen closet and laid it on the floor, so I could lay my head on it.

I must have dozed off, the next thing I know, my dad is carrying me to my room.

"Baby girl, are you o.k.?" he asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, just felt sick. I guess I dozed off." I shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing Sue is coming over to cook dinner tonight. How did Jasper take the news?" he sighed.

"Um, he was 'too busy' to talk to me." I tried not to cry.

"Bullshit! I'll call his damn parents myself and we'll ALL talk together! You're NOT doing this alone!" he shouted, my dad rarely shouted, except when my brothers were home.

"No, I'm sure he'll call tonight." I smiled.

"If he doesn't, we're going over there tomorrow. I will call his parents personally, star baseball player or NOT!" he said.

I just nodded.

Sue came up and glared at Charlie.

"You, out! You know better than to shout like that. It'll stress her out." Sue snapped at him and my dad retreated like a lost puppy.

Sue turned to me and smiled.

"I've made some simple chicken noodle soup. It should be good on your tummy." she smiled.

"Thanks Sue! I love you." I hugged her neck.

"Love you too sweetie and Jasper will come around, he's just a typical boy." she smiled and we heard Seth enter the house.

"Mom! Charlie!" he yelled.

He went silent, so he must have found Charlie.

"Alright, the piggy is here, we can eat." Sue smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

I walked with her and the smell of homemade bread made my stomach growl.

"Damn, someone's hungry." Seth laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot to eat lunch today." I shrugged.

Sue and Charlie both looked at me worriedly.

"I was busy." I shrugged and they let it go.

JPOV

"Damn it! Why did she have to fucking ignore me in PE, after she screamed at me in the cafeteria!" I shouted.

"Maybe because you ignored her all day yesterday?" Edward snapped.

He was my best friend, but he was her very best friend.

"Look, I was busy." I snapped.

"Dude, I was with you. We were playing basketball at your house." he sighed.

"Yeah, I was busy. She always gets bitchy when she has PMS." I shrugged.

Edward nodded in consent.

"Come on, the coach will be on our ass if we're late to practice." I sighed.

"Just promise me you'll go see her tonight? She was pretty upset after school." Edward said.

"I will." I said and ran out to the pitching mound.

Needless to say, I had to run a million laps today, I sucked at pitching and the coach, my dad, said I'd never get into college with an arm like that.

By the time practice was over, I was worn out.

"Dude, what the fuck was wrong with you today?" Edward snapped.

"I just wasn't into it." I sighed and went to the shower.

My dad walked in at that time.

"Jasper, if you don't improve by the end of this week, you'll be sitting out of the opening game." he snapped and walked away.

I just nodded, knowing better than to argue with him.

I showered and told Edward I would talk to him later.

He gave me the all knowing look.

"Dad?" I said knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm going to Bella's tell mom I'll be home later." I smiled.

"Sure thing son, not to late." he nodded.

I slowly made my way to Bella's.

I was dreading what she had to say.

We'd been together since 7th grade and I really did love her.

We knew we would be going our separate ways after school, she was going to UW for Business and I was hoping to get into Texas A&M, I wanted to go into Engineering.

I was hoping she didn't want to break up now.

I turned off my truck and slowly walked up and knocked.

Seth answered "Hey Jasper." he smiled.

"Hey." I said back.

He let me in and I walked into to foyer, hoping to see Bella standing there, instead it was Charlie.

"Jasper. She's upstairs." he said glaring at me, that was something new, so I was really nervous now.

I headed upstairs and smiled as I passed Sue on the stairs.

She smiled sadly at me.

I knocked on Bella's door.

"Go away Seth!" she shouted, damn she sounded horrible.

I opened her door and she was laying down, not noticing me.

"Seth, I said get out!" she yelled.

"Um, Bells, it's me." I said softly, approaching her bed.

"Oh. Hey." she smiled.

"Hey, why all the tears?" I asked.

She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Um, we need to talk." she said softly.

"Look Bells, I know I've been shitty lately, but please, don't leave me." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Isn't that what this is about?" I asked.

"No. Um, I'm pregnant." she blurted out.

"WHAT?" I shouted, startling her.

"We're going to be parents." she shrugged.

"How the hell? You told me everything was good! You're on the fucking pill!" I shouted.

Charlie came bursting in at that moment.

"Look here you little ass! This wasn't only HER fault. It takes two to play!" he snapped, I gulped.

"Yes, sir." I said automatically.

"We need to talk with your parents tomorrow about everything." Charlie said.

"Um, how about tonight. It's still early. Mom is starting a trial tomorrow." I said.

"Fine." he walked out the door.

Bella sat up and walked to the bathroom, washing her face and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Will you ride with me?" I asked her and she nodded.

She slipped on her shoes and told Charlie she was riding with me, he grunted, but Sue slapped his arm.

"We'll be right behind you." Charlie said.

In the car I asked how far along she was and remembered the wonderful vacation we'd had with our friends, camping.

I grabbed her hand and kissed the promise ring I'd placed there. She smiled slightly.

We arrived at my house and I saw both my parents were there, plus Rose.

Charlie pulled in behind us and we all walked inside.

"Mom, dad?" I called out.

"In the study dear." my mom called out.

We walked in and my mom smiled, then frowned.

"Bella, what's wrong dear." she hugged her.

"Can we get Lee in here and we'll all talk?" Charlie asked.

"Jasper, go get your father. He's in the garage." she said.

I nodded and walked out.

I came in with dad and took the seat next to Bella on my moms couch.

"Bella." Charlie said.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock…" she started.

"Bella, please call us Lee and Linda." his mom smiled.

"Sorry." Bella was nervous.

"Mom, dad, Bella and I are going to have a baby." I said quickly and Bella smiled a small smile at me.

"What?" dad snapped.

"Bella, she's 3 months pregnant." I sighed.

"And why are we just finding out! Do you know you've just thrown your life away!" My dad yelled.

Bella broke down and Sue was in front of her, with my mom.

"Look here Lee. Bella has already decided she's going to keep the baby, defer college for a year and Sue and I are giving her my house. All I want to know is that you support her and he'll be involved whenever possible." Charlie snapped.

"Yes! We will be, we'll help out anyway we can." my mom spoke up and squeezed my hand.

"I'll defer college too." I sighed.

"No. You don't have to." Bella smiled sadly.

"You need to go. You'll be getting a scholarship and can't. We'll b fine." Bella put her hand over her belly.

"Now Bella!" Charlie snapped.

"Look. This is what I want. We wouldn't be together if we hadn't gotten pregnant, we already talked about that, we were going to do the college thing and let whatever happen, happen." Bella snapped.

"Are you sure?" my mom asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm due September, so I can due on line classes for my line of work." Bella smiled.

"We'll help out however you need it Bella, please believe that." my mom said.

Bella nodded.

I drove Bella home after we'd talked to my parents about everything.

I would still go wherever I got my scholarship to and visit as much as possible and I'd be here for the birth.

BPOV

The next few months flew by, Jasper and I were still together and everyone knew I was pregnant, no hiding it now, I had a nice tummy on me.

My brothers roughed up Jasper, but didn't hurt him too bad, knowing we needed to win the championship.

Jasper got accepted to Texas A&M and would be leaving soon after graduation.

Rose was going to UW with Emmett and Edward was going to Yale, he wanted to go into Law.

Graduation day came and I knew I 2 weeks left with Jasper.

I was 6 months pregnant and we were headed to get an ultrasound, to find out the babies sex.

Dr. Cullen was going to perform it, since I was comfortable with him.

"Are you 2 ready to find out?" he smiled.

I nodded as did Jasper.

Carlisle showed us the toes, fingers, eyes, telling us everything looked good.

Then smiled.

"It's a boy."

The smile on Jasper face was priceless.

"I'll print out enough for the entire family." he said as Jasper showered me in kisses.

We went by the station and told dad and then to his house to tell his parents.

To say they were happy was an understatement.

They said to call my dad and Sue and we'd all go celebrate tonight, since Jasper was leaving soon.

I called everyone and we were meeting in Port Angeles at Bella Italia.

Jasper and I left before everyone else, we wanted to have some alone time.

"Bella, are you sure you want me to go to school?" Jasper asked for the millionth time.

"Yes. Very sure. We'll keep in touch with the computer and you'll be home frequently." I smiled.

"What about names. We need to talk about that." Jasper sighed.

"Well, I was thinking after both our dads. Charles Lee Whitlock." I smiled.

"Bella, that's perfect." Jasper smiled.

We arrived at the restaurant first and asked for a table for 8, not knowing if Rose and Seth would join too.

About 10 minutes later, everyone else arrived, including Seth and Rose.

We all talked happily about the baby and then over dessert told them the name we'd chosen.

They were excited.

The last two weeks flew by.

Jasper was packing, as was Rose.

All I did was cry.

I was very emotional.

I went to see Edward and cried all over him too.

Everyone was leaving.

The day came for Jasper to leave and I was hysterical, we spent 4 hours in the ER, trying to get me calm.

When I finally was, he drove me home and kissed me goodbye.

I wouldn't see him again until the end of August.

September 1st Charles Lee Whitlock was born at 2:30am.

A/N:

I am ONLY going to be writing this story right now.

All my others are on Hiatus and I'll slowly finish them 1 by 1.

I hope you enjoy this one.

The next chapter skips ahead…

I won't say how far, just that it does.

Any questions/suggestions.

Please PM me.

READ AND REVIEW…

**Stephanie M. owns all, Thanks Stephanie~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank ALL of you for your wonderful reviews! Y'all are AWESOME!**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope I've answered all reviews…**

**If I haven't, I apologize, I do try to.**

**Again, THANKS so much, now… on with the story~!**

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 16**

RPOV

When I answered Bella's door and saw the two officers standing there, I immediately started crying.

I tried to shout out to Bella, but nothing would come out.

When she came out and saw them, she gasped and grabbed her stomach, fainting.

The officers put her on the couch, apologized and said they'd be back.

I called Carlisle and told him what happened, he sent an ambulance to the house immediately.

I called Emmett to meet us at the hospital and he said he'd call everyone else.

BPOV

I woke up and realized I was in the hospital.

I pushed the nurses buzzer and Carlisle immediately came in.

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, checking my vitals.

"O.K., my head and stomach hurt a little." I shrugged.

"You hit your head pretty hard as for your stomach, I think that you grabbed your stomach to hard, when you fainted." he stated, checking my stomach and the babies vitals.

"Um, is Rose here?" I asked. Not truly sure if I had witnessed what I thought I did.

"Yeah, but your parents would like to see you first." he smiled.

"O.K., sounds good." I smiled back.

A few minutes later, Lilly, Lee, Charlie and Sue came walking in.

Lilly and Lee had clearly been crying.

"Bells, you O.K.?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, just sore." I replied.

"There's some people that need to talk to us, are you up for it?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I played with my blanket.

Sue and Lilly came to stand by me and took my hands.

In walked the same two officers who were at my house.

"Ms. Swan?" they asked.

"Yes. That's me." I replied in a whisper.

"We're here to inform you that Sgt. Whitlock was severely injured. He is currently in a coma at a military hospital in Germany. You were listed as his first contact, but seeing as you were not in the state to accept the news, we went to his second, Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock." he stated.

"Thank you for going to them, they're his parents, they have a right to know everything." I stated.

"Yes ma'am. We also know families usually go to visit, so they can get all the medical information, we're only given limited. So we're here to find out which two will be going." he stated again.

"Oh, well, I really can't go, I'm too far along. So I think his parents should go." I stated.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Lee asked.

"Yes sir." they replied and walked out.

I immediately broke down.

"Bells, you've got to calm down, it's not good for you and the baby." my dad said as he hugged me.

"I know dad. But, why can't anything go right for us?" I asked.

"Baby, life isn't easy or fair and I know you and Jasper have had to fight for everything, but it'll only make you stronger." he smiled.

"I know. I know." I hiccupped.

"Bella, I'd like it if Lee went and took Carlisle, if he'd go." Lilly said.

Lee looked at her.

"Look, Carlisle would be able to ask the right questions and get us medical answers. I'd be here to look after Bella and Charlie." she said.

"Well, let's get Carlisle in here and find out." Lee sighed.

Carlisle came in about 10 minutes later and we talked it over with him.

They'd have to leave next week and would probably be gone at least 2 weeks.

Carlisle agreed and said he'd have no problem getting the time off.

I was thankful for that.

They all said their good-byes and went to talk to the men for the arrangements.

Rose and Emmett came in after that and I broke down with Rose.

Her parents had filled them in when they came out.

Emmett hugged us both, but told me I needed to calm down.

After a few minutes, I was successful.

Rose and Emmett said goodbye and I was alone with my thoughts.

I started crying again.

I guess I must have knocked my numbers out of whack, because the machines went crazy.

A nurse rushed in and called for Dr. Cullen.

Edward came rushing in and looked surprised.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to calm me down.

"Jasper, Germany, coma." It's all I could say.

Carlisle came in right after that and explained everything to Edward.

"Look, I'm going with Lee and I'll need you to look after Bella, extra careful." he stated.

"Dad, no worries there." he smiled.

"Now, Bella, you need to get some rest and keep calm. I'm going to give you a light sedative and your dinner will be right here. You should be nice and tired when you finish. I'm going to go over everything with Edward and he'll be your new doctor while I'm gone. Your OB will be in tomorrow and if things look good, she could release you." he smiled.

"Thanks for everything Carlisle and please, give Jasper my love." I hugged him and Edward said he'd check back later.

I ate dinner and drifted into a fitful sleep.

Carlisle and Lee had left for Germany yesterday and I'd been released.

Esme and Lily were going to take care of me, while the guys were gone.

I was told very specifically to take it easy and DO NOT STRESS!

Yeah, right, easier said than done.

I was on pins and needles, waiting for them to call.

CPOV

Lee and I landed in Germany and were escorted to the hospital, Lee was a nervous wreck, I thought I was going to have to have them give him a sedative to calm him down.

We arrived to Jasper's doctor's office and immediately ushered inside.

"Dr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock, very nice to meet you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances though. As for Sgt. Whitlock, he just awoke, but unfortunately, he's got amnesia, we don't know how bad yet. He's also had to have his left leg repair, he caught shrapnel in the muscle and he won't regain full strength of that leg. He's also lost his right pinkie. We've got him pretty drugged up because of the pain and we're hoping that he'll remember the both of you, so when he's able to be transferred, he can be transferred back to Washington. I heard he's to be a father soon." he smiled sadly.

"Actually, this will be his second child, his first is 10 year old." Lee smiled.

"His fiancé is due to give birth soon. She was actually just released from the hospital as well, due to stress." I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Then, let's go see Sgt. Whitlock and get him better." the doctor said.

We walked into his room and I was relieved to see he was breathing on his own, that was a big plus.

Lee and I walked on each side of him and grabbed his hands.

"Jasper, wake up son, Carlisle and I are here for you." Lee said.

Jasper's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Dad." he rasped put.

"I'm here Jasper." Lee smiled.

"Where's Maria?" Jasper asked and Lee and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Maria? Why would she be here?" I asked.

"Oh, Carlisle, you didn't know. Maria and I are dating. We're just here to visit mom and dad." he tried to smile.

"What about Bella and Charlie?" Lee asked.

"Pffttt… Bella? Dad c'mon, you know she hates me and Charlie can come see me when I get home." Jasper sighed.

"Get some rest son. We'll be back after dinner." Lee smiled and we told him goodbye.

Lee was quiet until we reached the hotel.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? He thinks he's still in Texas with Maria. This will KILL Bella." Lee sighed.

"Let's call Esme and fill her in and then Lily." I said.

We called our wives and explain everything. I told Esme to call Emmett and have him pick up Lily, she needed to NOT be around Bella right now and I also asked how Bella was doing. She read a list of notes Edward had left her, her BP was still high, but not enough to go back to the hospital, unless this news got to her.

Esme said she'd keep a closer outlook on Bella and asked if there was anything she could do.

I told her to ask Bella for recent pictures of her and Jasper together and if Charlie was there, all the better. And a recent one of Bella pregnant and to just tell Bella that Jasper asked for them.

She said she'd have them faxed with in the hour.

By the time Lee and I arrived back from dinner, the pictures were there and I explained to Lee what they were for, hopefully to jog Jasper's memory back.

Jasper was sitting up a little eating when we arrived.

"Dad, Carlisle." he smiled.

"Jasper, we've got some pictures for you." I smiled.

I handed the one of him and Charlie together and he smiled, but made no comment on it.

I handed him the one of all three of them and his eyes sparkled a little.

The last one was of Bella very pregnant.

"Who is she married to now?" Jasper snapped.

"No one." Lee replied.

"So she gets herself knocked up a second time?" he laughed.

"Jasper Whitlock! You will not talk about Bella that way." Lee snapped.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I mean, it's clear that this is a recent picture." he said.

"Jasper, look. You asked Bella to marry you, right before you shipped out. You've been with her. This is YOUR baby." I replied.

"The hell it is! I haven't slept with her since high school." he snapped.

"Look, I'll leave them here for you to look at and we'll be back in the morning. Get some rest." Lee smiled.

"Whatever." Jasper snapped and threw the pictures on the bedside table.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but damn it, these two deserved a fucking break!

I've got to think of a way to make him remember.

!

A/N:

Thanks to everyone for making this a great story!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sorry it took so long to get to you…

Read and Review!

And as always…

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 17**

BPOV

Carlisle and Lee had been gone for two weeks now and all I'd heard was that Jasper was wounded.

I was never told WHAT, but it must have been bad, if they were keeping it from me and Lily was a nervous wreck around me. Esme would get a little nervous when I'd ask her questions too.

I was trying to remain calm and not stress, I really wanted Jasper here when I gave birth.

At 7 months, it was too early for our baby to come.

I didn't even know the sex, because Jasper wasn't here, Sue, Lily and Esme had the nursery done, it was all yellows and greens, as were all the clothes I had so far.

I was currently sitting in the nursery, holding a picture of Charlie and Jasper and crying.

"Bella, would you like some lunch dear?" Esme asked.

I looked up and dried my eyes.

"Yes, please, I'll be right down." I smiled at her and headed down.

Lunch was quiet, Esme was busy knitting and I just nibbled on my food.

"Bella, you need to eat more. It's not good for the baby." she smiled at me.

"I know, it's just so frustrating. I can't help but think that Jasper will miss this one." I rubbed my belly.

"Bella, he was here for Charlie, he'll be here for this. I know you're worries, because he'll be finding out from Carlisle and Lee, but everything will work out. I know they will." Esme hugged me.

CPOV

We'd been here for two weeks and Jasper was healing fast, physically, that is.

He'd talked to his mom on the phone and Rose and Rose actually went off on him, when he denied Bella.

She told him that he was being an ass.

Maria had tricked him and he'd confronted her, only to find out she'd been shacking up with another guy and lied about everything.

Jasper wanted her number, because his 'old number' for her was disconnected.

Rose gave him a 'DUH', because she's living with another man and no one knew it.

She told him he'd better 'get that fucking brain working' or she was flying to Germany and kicking his ass.

Jasper, always listened to Rose and said he'd work harder to remember.

We'd find out this afternoon, if Jasper would be able to come home soon.

We were currently listening to phone messages, from his cell phone.

Lily had retrieved it from Bella's, as he'd left it there, since he had a separate one for work.

The first message was a simple one, but before they were engaged.

"_Jasper, I'm sorry that Maria screwed you over, but you need to figure out what you really want. Charlie and I can't keep being your yo-yo's. I've waited for you, forever and I don't know how much longer I can wait. Bella"_

The second one.

"_Jasper. Thank you for the wonderful dinner. _

_I do hope we can do this again. Bella"_

Third one.

"_Jasper, thanks for helping me through._

_Although I'm mortified that you saw me naked, I did have words with your mom about that, by the way, I'm glad it was you._

_You're the only one who's ever seen me like that. I can't thank you enough, really. And thank you for telling me how you feel. I will always love you too. Bella"_

Jasper was crying after that one.

"I remember her being sick now. But, I can't remember tell her that I love her or proposing or being with her!" he was frustrated.

"Jasper, it's o.k. you've remember something small. That's a start." I let him know.

'Yeah, but I want to remember. If I'm engaged to her, I want to know! I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me back." he scrubbed his face.

"I understand Jasper, really. Maybe going back to Forks will help. We'll put you up in the hospital to finish healing and Edward and I will be taking good care of you. As well as some of the top physical therapist around." I patted his shoulder.

"O.K., maybe it will help." he sighed.

"Son, you've got to look at the pictures and listen to these messages, maybe they'll help you remember. Shit, maybe you should even talk to Emmett. You know he's going to give it to you straight." Lee smiled.

"Yeah, your right. I'll call him later." Jasper chuckled.

I felt good, I knew we'd had a breakthrough, no matter how tiny.

A/N:

I know this was shot, but I had a few minutes to update.

The next chapter will hopefully post next week.

Love ALL your reviews, y'all are wonderful!

READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 18**

JPOV

I'd been listening to these damn messages for two days now and looking at these pictures.

I can't believe that she's actually forgiven me and this is my child.

I need to call Emmett and talk to him, I know he won't beat around the bush and I'll get straight answers from him.

I rang the bell for the nurse and told her I needed to make a call.

She brought a phone in and I dialed the number Carlisle gave me.

"Hello?" Emmett's deep voice answered.

"Em, hey, it's Jasper. I need to talk to you." I sighed.

"Um, O.K., how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm in pain, lost a finger and my thigh looks like hamburger meat, I can't remember shit and I just want to go home, wherever the fuck that is!" I snapped at the end.

"Look, I know you're in pain and they filled me in on what's happened. I've never lied to you and I don't intend to start now. But, I can tell you this, if you hurt my sister and leave her, you'll wished you died over there! Got it?" he asked.

"I want to remember! I'm trying. The pictures the voicemails, I just can't believe I'm actually back with her. I mean, I'm in love with Maria, I…" I didn't get to finish because Emmett started screaming.

"Listen you little FUCK! You're NOT with Maria! She FUCKED you over and tried to trick you! She yelled at Charlie and my kids and she put down Bella! She led you on, making you believe she was pregnant!" he shouted.

"What? She was pregnant? Was it mine?" I asked confused.

"Jasper, clean out your FUCKING ears! She was never pregnant! You hired a P.I. and he found out the scoop on her! You realized what a FUCKING idiot you'd been and apologized to Bella! You've been seeing her for a few months, but right before you shipped out, you asked her to marry you! She found out AFTER you left, she was pregnant, but never got the chance to tell you, because you weren't able to be contacted. She's 7 months pregnant and on the verge of being hospitalized because she's worried sick about you! She's not eating well or sleeping and I'm afraid she'll go early." Emmett calmed at the end.

"Wow! I'm really trying to remember Emmett, I am. But, it's all still to fuzzy. These messages are clearly her and she's beautiful in these pictures, but I'm sorry, it's not hitting home." I sighed.

"When do you think you'll be home?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I think I find out tonight. Look, dad and Carlisle just walked in, thanks for talking to me. I'll try and work on it." I said, telling him goodbye.

"Jasper. How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked as he looked at my chart.

"I've got a splitting headache. Emmett just chewed me out and even though I can't remember Bella and I, I'm now worried about her, because of what Emmett told me." I shook my head.

"Jasper, she's not in a good place. She's 7 months and if she's too stressed out, she could deliver early and it could be detrimental to her and the baby." Carlisle sighed.

"Yeah, that's what Em said. So when do I get to go home?" I asked.

"Your doctor will be here in about 30 minutes. From your charts, I'd say you're good to go, but I know the military is different. How's the pain?" he asked.

"My pinkie is O.K., it's strange feeling, not really a pain, like a throb, maybe? But, fuck! My leg hurts big time. Especially when they come in and move it and change the dressing on it." I winced just thinking about it.

"Well, hopefully since you're not critical, they'll let you go. We can get you one on one care and you should be pretty good in a few months." Carlisle smiled.

"Carlisle, I can't stay for months in a hospital, I'll go nuts." I whined.

"I wouldn't make you stay for months. Just until you can get around with a cane or crutches. Then you'd stay with your parents while you finished healing." he shrugged.

"What about my place?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure we can manage to pack things up and put them in storage. You do know you're being discharged, right? You'll never have full use of your leg again." Carlisle asked carefully.

I sighed "Yeah I know. I guess I wouldn't be able to keep my base housing then." I chuckled.

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Sgt. Whitlock, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Frustrated. I mean, my leg hurts, but I'm more upset I can't remember my supposed fiancé and my soon to be born child." I was honest.

"Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I think you'll be good to go. It'll be about two days, we have to make arrangements in Forks and get all your paperwork together for discharge." he smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I shook his hand as he left, Carlisle following behind to get all the information.

BPOV

Edward came by yesterday and took my vitals, he was worried because my BP was up.

So, now I was on fucking bed rest, for the rest of the week.

I'm only allowed to get up for the bathroom and to shower. I can't go downstairs, unless he or Emmett is here to take me and if I go down there, I have to stay until one or the other comes back!

I'm so pissed!

It was nice to have Rose by today, everyone seemed to be in a little better mood, but, Lily has been sick, so I haven't seen her.

I still hadn't been able to talk to Jasper.

They wouldn't tell me anything and that was surely adding to my stress.

I needed to hear his voice, to hear for myself, that he was O.K.

I still didn't know shit about what happened to him or anything, just that he was improving.

"Bella!" Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Where'd you go? That scared me." he sighed.

"I was thinking about Jasper. I just want to talk to him, maybe it'll calm me down." I smiled.

"I'll talk to dad tonight and see. O.K.?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, feeling tired, I slipped down in the bed and went to sleep.

A/N:

Sorry it was so long for me to update…

My boyfriends family is in town & I've been on the go all week…

VERY tiring…

Sorry this is short as well, but I had to fill you in and Jasper is coming home!

YEAH!

Next chapter will hopefully be out in a day or 2...

Going to see HP tomorrow, so no promises…

Thanks for the great reviews!Love you all!

READ & REVIEW!

**thanks Stephanie for a great dream, turned book, turned movie… We love you**


	19. Chapter 19

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 19**

BPOV

Esme just came running upstairs and scared the shit out of me.

"Bella, Bella! She yelled frantically." Rose was hot on her heels with a big smile.

"Esme, please, you scared me." I tried to smile.

"Sorry, but I just got a call from Carlisle, Jasper will be home tonight. Isn't that great." She smiled.

I shrugged.

"Bells, what's wrong." Rose came and sat down next to me and I lost it.

"Why hasn't he called me? If he's well enough to come home, he should be well enough to call me!" I jumped out of bed screaming.

I picked up my water glass and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter.

"What? Is he pissed I didn't tell him about the baby? It's not my fucking fault! He never got in touch WITH ME!" I screamed.

I dropped to the floor holding my stomach.

"Rose, something's wrong. Call Edward." I sobbed.

Esme grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

Edward came running in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, panic lacing his face.

"I think I'm in labor." I choked out.

"The ambulance is on it's way, Edward." Esme sobbed and dropped next to me to hold my hand.

"I'll wait at the door for the paramedics." Rose said, choking back a sob.

"Bella, you need to relax and breathe. We can't have you going yet, it's to soon. I'm giving you a sedative to calm down." Edward sighed.

I just nodded, I was hurting to much to argue.

I leaned on Esme's shoulder and cried.

JPOV

I was so happy to be coming home.

I wanted to figure out my life and if I was suppose to be with Bella, then I wanted to remember and be there for her.

"Jasper, we've got everything together. They'll be here in a few minutes to get you." Carlisle smiled.

"I can't wait to get back. I'm hoping it'll jog my memories." I smiled.

"Son, we're going to do whatever it takes. We'll need you to talk to Bella, but you'll have to keep it simple and short. That way she won't know what's going on." my dad said.

"I think I can do that." I shrugged.

The nurse arrived and we were off.

I'd be home in about 12 hours.

They'd given me a sedative to relax me on the plane, due to my leg.

Carlisle awoke me and told me we were getting ready to land.

I stretched in my seat and waited.

They brought my wheelchair over to me and wheeled us out.

Coming into the terminal, I saw Rose and Emmett.

Rose ran over to me and started crying as she hugged me and then pulled back her hand and slapped me.

"What the hell Rose?" I snapped.

Emmett pulled her back and held her why she cried into his chest.

"Carlisle, Lee, Jasper." Emmett grimaced.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella." he whispered.

"What? What's wrong with her?" I asked panicked, shocking myself.

I think I caught everyone off guard with that.

"She was rushed to the hospital this morning and you were already in flight, so we couldn't contact you." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is she O.K.?" I continued to ask.

"She started going into labor, but Edward stopped it. She's sedated and her BP is still high, the baby seems O.K." he said.

"We need to get there. I want to see her." I yelled.

"Jasper, you can't see her! If she figures it out, she'll freak out even more! We can't risk it! We'll get you set up in a room close to hers and you can call her, but… you can not tell her you're there. Just check on her and tell her you'll see her soon." Carlisle stressed.

I sighed, I was worried for Bella, but yet I still didn't remember anything.

"O.K. I can do that." I shrugged.

A few hours later we were back in Forks and getting me set up.

Emmett and Rose went off to see Bella and said they'd see me in a few.

I was nervous about talking to her, I wanted to know, I needed to know what the hell had went on between us.

I was sitting on my bed, while my dad went home to mom for a while and Carlisle was filling out my charts, when Edward walked in.

"Edward. It's so good to see you." I smiled, he frowned and whispered to Carlisle.

"Jasper, we'll be right back." Carlisle said.

I nodded and gave a deep sigh when they walked out.

"Jasper, I need to go see Bella. I'm going to fill her in a little, I don't think she's in the position to NOT know. I've read her chart and I think she'll be here until she gives birth." Carlisle sighed.

"Whatever you think is best. I just want to get things figured out. I want to be with her and try to remember, before the baby is born." I told him.

"I understand and that's why I'm going to fill her in and try to keep her as calm as possible while doing so." he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Carlisle for everything." I said.

"Oh, your parents are coming by with Charlie. I didn't have any problems with that, since you remembered him." he smiled and walked out.

CPOV

I walked into Bella's room and she was laying in bed watching T.V.

"Bella, so good to see you again." I smiled.

"Carlisle! Where's Jasper?" she sat up to quickly and winced.

"Bella, stay calm and stay still, please." I begged and rushed to her side.

"Sorry. I'm just so worried. I am out of my mind." she started crying.

"Bella, we're keeping you here until you give birth, I'm to afraid of what happened today. Next time it could be worse." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't figure out why Jasper hasn't called or anything. Doesn't he love me anymore? Is he pissed because I didn't tell him about the baby? Is he pissed about the baby?" she rattled off.

"Bella, calm down. I'm going to tell you everything." I smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Really. Is everything O.K.?" she begged.

"Look, it's not all pleasant, so I need you to be calm or else I'm not talking and you won't get to see him." I said sternly.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"O.K., first. He's going to recover and be fine. He's been discharged, because of his injuries." I sighed.

"He lost his left pinkie and his right leg isn't working properly. He caught shrapnel in it and it's pretty messed up. His pinkie doesn't bother him, but I know his leg does, but he's willing to work hard to get better." I looked at Bella and she had tears running down her face.

"The worst part of this all is, he has mild amnesia. He, remembers everyone, but, he doesn't remember any of the present with you." I stopped and took a deep breath, gauging her reaction.

She took in a deep stuttering breath before talking.

"S-so, J-Jasper doesn't remember us. Engaged? Together?" she asked.

I shook my head no and she broke down crying.

"Bella, you need to calm down. We're working on his memory. Trying pictures and messages left by you." I sighed.

She looked at her engagement ring and slid it off.

"Give this to him. I don't want it, if he can't remember. We might as well not be together." she whispered and slid down into bed.

"Bella, you can't…" I started to say.

"I can't what? Make this choice for me and MY children. He wasn't here to help raise Charlie, so I don't need him this time." she snapped and closed her eyes.

"I'll send Edward in." I whispered and walked out, paging my son.

BPOV

I can't believe what Carlisle just told me.

He doesn't remember us!

I gave Carlisle the ring and let him know, Jasper and I were no more.

Edward walked in about 15 minutes later.

"Bella, dad just told me. Are you sure?" he asked dropping next to me.

"Edward, how can he not remember US!" I shouted.

"Bells, calm down. We can't risk anything." he sighed and rubbed my hand.

"Sorry, but this hurts." I cried and Edward held me until I fell asleep.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long…

Things should go more smoothly now that my boyfriends family is leaving…

Maybe…

A busy few weeks coming up to prepare my son for 6th grade and RL will be calling…

But, I'll try to get at least a chapter a week…

Thanks as always for reading and the wonderful reviews!

READ AND REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 20**

JPOV

Carlisle came back in and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Jasper, I'm sorry." he said and handed me a ring.

"This is the engagement ring I gave to Bella." I stated, remembering something.

"Yes, it is. She said that if you couldn't remember her and you two being together, then she didn't want anything to do with you. You were over." Carlisle hung his head.

"I'm going to remember, I'm going to get her back." I said with determination.

"Jasper, you can't just say that, she'll know you haven't remembered everything. Bella is not stupid." Carlisle shouted.

"I know that better than anyone Carlisle. I lost her once, I don't think I can go through it again." I said with a shaky voice.

"Just visit with Charlie and your parents. We'll work on the rest later." Carlisle sighed and walked out.

My visit with my family was great. I missed Charlie so much. The nurse shooed them out when she was changing my bandages, but Charlie wanted to stay and see them for himself. I said it was O.K. and Charlie sat next to me and watched as they cleaned my leg. He was in total awe. He asked all kinds of questions about it and the nurse answered what she could and I filled in the rest.

My parents stayed a little longer and then said they needed to visit with Bella before visiting hours were over.

I gave them all hugs and kisses and I whispered to my dad to tell Bella that I remembered giving her the ring. He nodded and hugged me goodbye.

BPOV

After my visit with Jasper's parents and Charlie, I felt like I wanted to curl up in a ball.

I was so tired of being upset and worrying, but I couldn't help it.

Edward was the only one who could calm me.

He came in and had breakfast, lunch and dinner with me and we'd talk about anything other than Jasper.

He is and always will be my best friend.

It's now midnight, I'm laying in bed and crying.

I am a ball of emotions and no one seems to really understand.

I was just nodding off, when my door creaked open.

"Bella?" a voice I didn't think I'd hear anytime soon sounded in the darkness.

I saw him wheeling himself next to the bed.

"Jasper?" I asked, uncertainly, but I knew it was him.

"Hey, I had to come and see you, talk to you. I just couldn't stand it anymore." he sighed.

"Why? Why do you want to see me? See me broken and crying and pregnant with _your child that you don't remember or even want_?" I spat.

"No, Bella. I want to remember, I want us to be a family, I'm sure of that. I remembered giving you that ring. Didn't my dad tell you that?" he begged.

"Yeah, he told me, so what? You remembered giving me a ring. You don't remember how or when or what happened after, so the point is mute!" I shouted.

"Bella, please. I'm really trying. It's better than when I first woke up, all I asked about is Maria." he cried.

"What? You asked about that fucking, lying piece of shit? You couldn't remember me or our time together, but you remembered her? Even after all she did to you? Unbelievable!" I shouted.

"I can't believe you'd come in here and tell me that shit! Just get out! I don't ever want to see you again! Leave me and my children alone!" I screamed and my monitors went wild.

I started to hyperventilate, Jasper was trying to hold my hand and I yelled at him to get out and not touch me.

Edward and a nurse came running in.

"Get him the hell out of here!" he shouted and ran to my side, holding me and trying to calm me down.

"Bella, Bella, you've got to breathe. C'mon. It's what's best for the baby." he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, I don't want him in here ever again. I don't want him there when I give birth." I sobbed.

"Bells, you know the last part isn't true. He was there with Charlie, don't deny him this. You know it's his baby. Let him be there. It'll just hurt you both in the end." Edward held me tight as he whispered this.

"I- I don't know." I shook my head.

"Look, I'll have the nurse bring you some hot tea. I'm going to talk to the asshole right now." Edward looked me in the eye. "I'll be back for breakfast. Get some sleep." he said sternly.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

JPOV

I went back to my room and broke down.

I can't believe she was being that way.

I was being honest with her and if she thinks she's keeping me away from my children, she'll have the fight of her life on her hands.

I won't be denied my children.

I sat in my wheelchair, just looking out the window.

My door opened, not sure how long I'd been sitting there.

"What the hell Jasper?" Edward snapped.

I wheeled myself around.

"What do you mean?" I sneered.

"Why did you go in there? My dad gave you specific orders NOT to go in there and yet you do! She's NOT in a good place right now. You don't know how long it took me to talk her down!" he spat.

"Why is everything about Bella?" I yelled.

"What? Are you serious?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I am! I mean, I understand she's pregnant and you don't want her to go into labor this early, but, really? Protecting her from the truth?" I yelled.

"Because she can't fucking handle is Jazz! My God! Did the bump on your head knock all your common sense away too?" Edward shouted.

"Fuck you Edward!" I yelled back.

"Look! I just spent an hour in there, trying to calm Bella down. She's wanting to keep you from Charlie and from the birth of this one! So you should be kissing my ass right now!" Edward snapped.

"The fuck she will keep me from my children! I'll put up a fight, she won't know what hit her!" I shouted.

"Damn it Jasper! Calm down! Bells is just upset and really stressed! Just don't' go back in there, unless you're told to! I want to keep her calm and you like this, isn't working." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell is up with you two anyways?" I asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"You were holding her man! What the fuck!" I snapped.

"Shit, Jasper. I was calming her down. That's what works. We're friends, that's it. Trust me. I do love Bells, but like a sister! So don't go thinking any crazy shit!" Edward snapped back.

I held my hands up in surrender and wheeled over to my bed, I was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"Look, sorry Edward. I'm just pissed, upset and scared. I know I don't remember everything, but seeing Bella broken like she is, isn't right. I know I've done that to her before, I just can't remember it. But, I feel it." I sighed.

"Get some rest Jazz. We're in for a long few weeks." Edward sighed and walked out.

BPOV

I slept like shit, but true to his word, Edward was there with breakfast for me at 8am.

He'd even went to my favorite place, my bakery.

"Look Bells, I don't want to argue with you. But, you need to give a lot of thought to Jasper." Edward sighed.

"I know, I know. Your dad was in this morning and we talked about it. The nurse filled him in on what she knew and I guess he talked to Jasper too." I said.

"Your dad laid into me. He was pretty pissed." I shrugged.

"And so was I. I went to talk to Jasper after I left you and I told him he wasn't allowed in here." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, well your dad thinks we need to have counseling sessions, maybe it'll help him remember and calm me down. I don't really want to though. If he can't remember, then he can't remember." I shrugged.

"Bells, you don't mean that. You know you love him." Edward sighed.

"Yeah, I do! I love him so much it hurts! But to know he doesn't love me or remember loving me hurts even worse." I whispered.

"Bells, I understand. Really. Remember, I went through a break-up." he smiled.

"Yeah, but at least she remembered you." I pouted.

"Look! Stop with that shit! Right now! It's not his fucking fault he doesn't remember! He's trying give him a chance!" Edward snapped at me.

I just started crying and right them, Emmett walked in.

"What the hell?" he snapped at Edward.

"Nothing, I'll be back later." he sighed and left.

Emmett took his chair.

"What's up sis?" Em asked.

"Everything is so screwed up Emmett. Everyone thinks I should forgive Jasper and help him work on his memory, but what about my feelings?" I cried.

"Bells, look. Everyone has been here for you and that's not going to change. But, if you love Jasper the way you say you do, then you need to do what Carlisle said and go to counseling." he held my hand.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I just left Jasper's room and he told Rose and I. I think it's a good idea. It'll help you both." he smiled.

"You know what! You can all keep your opinions to yourself. Get out!" I snapped.

"But, Bells…" Emmett was trying to talk and I just pointed to the door.

I didn't want to hear anymore about how I should and shouldn't feel.

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

A/N:

I hope y'all enjoy this one!

It's a lot of angst and Bella is being a bitch!

Thanks for reading!

Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 21**

BPOV

I woke up to my dad.

"Bella, sit your ass up now and listen to me!" he snapped as he sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Dad, it's early." I complained.

"I brought breakfast, so sit there, eat and shut up!" he snapped again.

I sat up and knew better than to argue.

"You listen to me and listen good missy! Jasper is trying to remember what went on. He is in NO WAY responsible for what happened to his memory. You're going to stop being a brat, you're going to do what Carlisle tells you and you're going to get through this shit with Jasper! He needs you now more than ever and you need him! So stop with the damn pity party and grow up! My grandbabies are going to be raised in a happy home! Not 2 broken homes! Do you understand?" he asked gruffly.

I nodded not knowing what to say.

My dad was pissed, that much I knew, but he must really be pissed to take Jasper's side.

"Look Bells, I love you. You're my daughter. You've been miserable for years, then Jasper comes back and you're a little happier, you start seeing each other and you're beyond happy. I want that Bella back! Not this whiny, selfish person in front of me. Do you think you're doing yourself or child any good?" he asked.

"No, I don't. It's put a lot of stress on me. I'm just sick of everyone hiding stuff from me. I deserve to be told the truth. That's all." I sighed.

"Look, look how you acted when you found out the truth! You give the ring back and give up on Jasper when he needs you the most! He wants to be with you, he says he can feel it. So let him be here for you too." he stated.

"O.K., I will." I smiled and hugged my dad.

JPOV

Carlisle came in and told me Charlie had a talk with Bella and she agreed to talk with me and go to therapy.

I was beyond relieved.

I didn't want to fight with her or take our children from her, but damn it, I was upset and hurt.

"Jasper, we're going to schedule the first appointment for tomorrow. But, I'd like for you and Bella to TRY and talk a little today. Can you handle that without upsetting her? Her BP is up and I don't see her making it full term, if she loses her temper again. She'll give birth early and with her still not eating enough, I'm worried about her." Carlisle sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go slow and go along with what she says, mostly. I'll let her lead, basically." I smiled.

"O.K. good. They'll be here with lunch soon, but your bath first and then, after lunch I'll push you to her room." he smiled.

"O.K. Sounds good." I smiled back and felt something positive for once.

I finished my bath and lunch, my mom had brought me gym shorts and t-shirts yesterday, so I'd be more comfortable and I was just waiting on Carlisle.

I had the ring on my chain, hoping I could convince her to wear it again.

"Bella. Hey." I said as I wheeled myself in.

"Hey." she smiled shyly, looking like the old Bella I knew.

"I'll be in my office, if you need anything or get tired, have the nurse page me." Carlisle smiled and walked out.

"Look, I'm sorry for just coming in here the other night. I just had to see you and see if it'd help." I sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm being very self centered and I wasn't even thinking of all you've been through. I'm so sorry." she started crying.

"Bella, please." I wheeled myself closer and grabbed her hand.

"Jasper, I'm just so scared. I don't want to be alone this time. I want us to be a family and I was so afraid you'd go back to _her! _If you couldn't remember me." Bella stated.

"I'm so sorry for even bringing her up. Really. But, we need to move past this. We both need to get better, we've got two wonderful children that are going to need us. I'm working hard at rehab, so I can walk again. And of course I want my memories back, but that might take a while. Let's just start with new ones. I know in my heart, that I love you. When Carlisle brought the ring back to me, I lost it after he walked out. I cried all night long. So I _know _I belong with you, with our children." I stated and kissed her hand.

She reached forward and I leaned closer, giving her a chaste kiss.

"I want this to work Jasper, I really do. I know we can do it." she smiled.

"So, do we know what we're having?" I asked.

"Um, no. I didn't want to know, without you." she shrugged.

"Well, let's call Carlisle and get it set up. I need to know what's cooking in there." I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed it. She smiled brightly.

Carlisle said it was set for tomorrow and he'd be back shortly to get me.

"Jasper, do you think they'd let us share a room. I'd love to talk more and I hate being away from you." Bella asked shyly.

"We can ask. Are you sure you'd be o.k. with that?" I asked nervously.

"I'd love it." she smiled.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later and we asked about sharing a room.

He didn't have any problem with it, as long as Bella stayed calm.

We both promised to be good.

Carlisle said it'd be ready tomorrow.

I hugged Bella good night and told her I'd see her tomorrow.

BPOV

I was so happy to have that talk with Jasper. I knew I had a lot of my own issues to deal with, but maybe being together, he'd remember more quickly.

I also, deep down didn't want to be without him, he calmed me.

And I know it'd do Charlie good to see us working things out.

I was going to do what my dad said and stop being the whiny girl.

I loved Jasper and I was going to fight for him.

A/N:

Sorry this is short!

But, I had to get this part out…

Thanks for all the great reviews, y'all are great!

Love ya!

Thanks for reading!

Read and Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 22**

JPOV

We had our first counseling session.

It was different than what I had envisioned.

Bella tried to keep her cool, but it got out of control a couple of times and we had to take a break.

The one question that set her off first was "So Bella, I know you were upset when you first found out that Jasper asked about Maria, instead of you. How do you feel now?" the therapist asked.

I mentally face palmed, because she'd never been told that.

Bella had just assumed I would go back to Maria, since I couldn't remember her.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I was never fucking told her asked for _her _specifically!" Bella snapped and looked at me with daggers.

"Well, maybe I misunderstood what they told me." the therapist replied quickly.

"I don't think so! What the fuck Jasper? I thought no more secrets!" she snapped at me.

"Bells, look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, it was when Carlisle and my dad first came into the hospital and I asked for her. They hadn't even said anything about you yet." I tried to soothe her.

She took a deep breath and a drink of water.

"Look, I want to move past all this. All I want to focus on is us. We need to help you remember and that's that." Bella smiled a small smile.

"Bella, Jasper, wiping away what happened in the past isn't going to improve your future. Like, what about your relationship to Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"What? Carlisle? He's like a second-." the therapist held up her hand to stop Bella.

"No, I mean Dr. Edward Cullen." she smirked.

"Edward? Oh, pffttt… he's my best friend! Always has been. He was there for me the entire time Jasper was gone, even before Jasper and I were back together. Jasper has known all along that Edward and I are close. If anyone is delusional enough to think we'd have any type of relationship other than friends, they're crazy!" Bella smiled.

"Exactly. Edward helped Bella when I couldn't. They were close and talked everyday, even when he was at college. And I could only hope, that if something were to ever happen to me, he'd step up and help her again." I spoke to the therapist in a sharp tone.

"Well, there are whispers around the hospital, he's in here everyday with her for breakfast, lunch and dinner and sometimes late into the night." the therapist smirked.

I saw Bella's face go red and I knew the therapist was in for it.

"Look, _Dr. Jane_! I could care less what the fucking hospital is a buzz about! Edward is a friend, just because he doesn't want to fuck you, doesn't mean he's fucking me! Now get the fuck out!" Bella shouted.

The therapist was about to argue.

"Look, I think you should go." I spoke quietly.

She picked up her things and left, a sneer on her face.

I paged Carlisle who was there in 2 seconds.

"Carlisle, thanks for coming. I don't think we need Dr. Jane. Someone else maybe, but not her." I spoke confidently.

"Bella are you o.k.?" he walked over to her.

"Yeah, but that bitch just stepped over the line. I want to file a complaint against her." Bella sighed.

"I'll send in someone to take your statement. Don't tell me now, I don't want them to think I'm biased." he smiled and Bella nodded.

"Jasper, they'll be in with your stuff shortly and then after lunch, you'll have the ultrasound." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks so much Carlisle. For everything." I shook his hand.

"Oh, Jasper, therapy will resume tomorrow morning after breakfast. We're going to take you to the OT room to work with you. And once your stitches are healed we're getting you in the pool, that'll help a lot more." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks again." Bella smiled as he walked out.

BPOV

I wanted to rip Dr. Jane's bun right off her fucking head!

I can't believe she tried that shit on us.

I will be filing a complaint and letting Edward know.

I was happy I controlled myself with Jasper here, he makes it easier.

I'm so glad he'll be here with me from now on and I can't wait to find out what we're having.

I know Lily, Sue and Esme were all wanting to know.

They wanted to buy 'real' clothes as they said.

So, after today, we'd be able to tell them.

Lunch is here, thank goodness, I am starving!

"Bells, you ready?" I guess I dozed off after lunch and Jasper said they were here to take us for the ultrasound.

I nodded and the orderly came over to help me into the wheelchair.

I winced a little getting up and I could see the panic on Jasper's face.

"Sorry, I just haven't moved much, except for the bathroom." I reassured him.

"As long as you're o.k." he smiled and I nodded.

The second orderly pushed him and we made our way down to the ultrasound.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you again." my friend Angela was the tech and we knew each other from school.

"I can't believe it's you Jasper." she walked over and gave him a small hug, he looked confused.

"It's me Angela? I dated Ben in high school?" she smiled.

"Shit. Where's your hair?" he asked.

Angela always had long straight hair in school, to her ass.

"Well, with 2 sets of twin, one set at 2 and the other at 5 and then a 7 year old, short hair is so much easier." she smiled.

"Wow. You and Ben have been busy." he smiled and she agreed.

"O.K., are you ready mommy?" she asked.

I nodded and climbed on the bed.

She did all the normal stuff and Jasper smiled like a fool when he heard the heartbeat.

"O.K., all the fingers and toes, the head, eyes, spine, all look good. And you're going to have a girl." she smiled at us.

"A g-girl." Jasper stuttered.

"Yep." she smiled.

"Oh, hell, I'm in trouble now." Jasper sighed, but had a goofy grin on his face.

I just smiled, I had been thinking all along it was a girl, but now I was sure.

"Thanks Ang I appreciate it. Can we get like 7 copies sent to our room?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll have them there with in the hour." she smiled and hugged me once more.

The orderlies took us back to the room and Jasper's stuff was all set up.

"Babe, you get a nap, before everyone comes and bugs us. O.K.?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled and hummed as he kissed my lips.

"Jasper?" I asked and he stopped and turned around in his chair.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for sticking with me. I'm so sorry I was a bitch to you. I- I just was so afraid I'd lose you and to lose you twice to her. That would have killed me." I said honestly.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours forever." Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead, before I drifted off to sleep.

A/N:

O.K…

Hope you liked it!

I've also got a poll on my site, please answer…

It's for my next story brewing in my head, but I'm stuck on one thing…

So check it out… PLEASE!

Love to you all and I might even update again tomorrow…

WOW!

Thanks for reading!

Y'all are the best!

Hugs to you all!

READ AND REVIEW!

Oh… CHECK OUT MY POLL…


	23. Chapter 23

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 23**

JPOV

I was in a great mood all through therapy.

I even pushed myself a little harder, knowing I wanted to be standing in there with Bella when she gave birth, not sitting in this damn chair.

A girl, we're having a girl.

Now, we've got to think of names, shit!

This is going to be hard!

I'll have to think of some while I'm working out.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I was brought out of my deep thoughts from Edward.

"What's this I hear about Dr. Jane bullying Bella?" he asked.

"You talked to Bella?" I asked.

"No, I heard it from the office worker who took the complaint, he came to tell me, I wanted to talk to Bells, but she's asleep, so I figured I'd find you." he sighed.

"Look, it's not your fault Edward. I think she was just trying to make something out od nothing for her own good." I shrugged.

"Maybe, but it still pisses me off, she'd do that to Bella, in her condition. She was told what she could and couldn't talk about. She's being fired." he stated.

I smiled and thanked him and continued my workout, in a much better mood.

When I arrived back in the room, Bella was awake.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, before I shower, we need to come up with a name, you know it's the first thing the family is going to ask about." I rushed out and then kissed her hello.

"Um , wow, I haven't thought that far ahead." Bella said a little flustered.

"I've got a perfect name, if you'd like to hear it." I smiled and Bella nodded.

"I love the name Violet Nicole." I smiled.

Bella said it several times to herself, before saying it out loud.

"Violet Nicole Whitlock." she smiled and I nodded.

"I love it!" she beamed and I hugged her tightly.

"Damn, I wish I could shower with you." I smiled and she blushed.

"Whatever, I'm fat and pregnant." she waved me off.

"You're pregnant and sexy." I argued.

"Pffttt… O.K. Go shower stinky man." she pushed the button for the nurse.

I kissed her quickly and was wheeled into the bathroom and then left to finish up myself for the first time in months.

BPOV

Jasper came up with a beautiful name. I couldn't wait to tell the family.

I heard the water shut off, just as our door opened and Rose peeked inside.

"You decent?" she laughed.

"Hell yes." I laughed back.

She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Where's the other half?" she asked.

"Just finishing his shower." I smiled, just as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey sis." Jasper wheeled himself out.

"Ugh! Put some clothes on." she grunted.

"What? I've got boxers on. I don't need anything else." he replied.

"Jasper. We're having company. Put a shirt on." I told him.

He saluted me and wheeled himself to his clothes.

"So, any baby news yet?" she asked.

"NO! Not until everyone is here. You'll all find out together." Jasper snapped.

"Fine, fine." she sighed.

After idle chit chat, our families finally arrived together and shuffled in.

Emmett with five pizza boxes and Charlie with a cooler.

"OMG! Is that really pizza?" I asked.

"Yep! For my favorite sis." he kissed my cheek.

"First, before we eat, we need to announce the baby." Jasper was next to me and rubbing my belly.

"I'd like you all to meet Ms. Violet Nicole Whitlock." he grinned like a fool.

"A girl!" all the women squealed and surrounded me, hugging me.

"I can't wait to buy her PINK!" Esme declared.

We all laughed and joked about everything and had a good time.

I was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

Jasper handed out the pictures to everyone and they all stayed for quite a while.

After they left, Jasper rolled over to me and smiled.

"Bella, I'm am the happiest I've ever been, that I remember so far." he laughed.

"Me too. I want us to get past this, to be a big happy family." I smiled.

"We will be, one day at a time. And we're making new memories." he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Jasper." I squeezed his hand.

"Bella, I don't want to upset you, but would you wear the ring again?" Jasper asked.

I just stared at him.

"Sorry. Um, Bella, I love you with all my heart and KNOW I'm meant to be with you, in your life. Will you please marry me." he smiled and I nodded yes.

He tried to put it on my finger, but it wouldn't fit, I had tears in my eyes.

Jasper surprised me and climbed carefully on the bed with me, wincing the entire time he pulled himself up.

"You don't have to." I looked at him.

"I know, I want to! I want to hold you. Now, shhh." he kissed my forehead.

"I'll hold this until you can get it back on. Got it." he held me tight.

I just nodded and cried softly into his arms.

I cried for our lost time together, his unanswered memories of us and for our future, no matter what lies ahead.

We must have fallen asleep like that, because the next thing I know, he's moving off the bed and I'm clinging to him.

"It's O.K., I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." he kissed and dropped into his chair.

He came back shortly and climbed in bed again, I didn't wake until Carlisle woke me the next morning, Jasper already gone.

"So, I see you slept well." Carlisle smiled.

"Yeah, I did." I smiled.

"Good. Jasper is getting an x-ray, we want to get his stitches out, but it'll be a few more days for that, he's progressing nicely." he smiled at me.

"Thanks Carlisle. I think he's doing great, all around." I smiled.

"Well, let's check you out, while we have some quiet time." he smiled and started the exam with his nurse.

There was a look on Carlisle's face, that I didn't like.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Bella, you're already dilating. I didn't want you to go this early, we might not have a choice though. We're going to keep you under strict NO STRESS orders and if you get ANY pain at all or your water breaks, page me immediately." he smiled.

"O.K. I will." I said in a daze.

He finished up and I drifted off to sleep, hoping Jasper would be back when I woke.

A/N:

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry this is SO late!

I've had a VERY busy 3 weeks!

First, seeing 100 Monkey's twice and meeting them, then I got a job, so I've had to run all around getting fingerprinted and drug tested.

Having family in town and school shopping for my son, I'm BEAT!

But, I FINALLY got the chance to update!

YEAH!

And DON'T forget…

I have the poll for my next story up!

I know I have more than 11 readers out there, so show your support for that story and vote… Then you'll have a say so in what happens!

Alright, I'm done!

READ AND REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 24**

BPOV

It'd been a week, since I started dilating and Carlisle told Jasper and I that he was going to have to induce me, because my blood pressure was getting to risky, even though I'd stayed calm, just the added stress on my body wasn't good.

Jasper and I agreed it was for the best.

I was scared and nervous, just as Jasper was, but also anxious.

I was ready to get home, I felt bad for Charlie, he was going back and forth with the grandparents and even Jake a few times, but I know he missed me as much as I missed him and he was excited to meet his baby sister as well.

Jasper was doing great in therapy.

He was practicing walking with crutches, the kind that wrap around your arms, so he could have a little more leverage and put a little more weight on his bad leg.

He was determined to stand while I gave birth.

And he wanted to come home when the baby and I did.

Carlisle and Edward already had nurses and nannies lined up to help us, not to mention all our parents.

"Bells, you O.K.?" Jasper asked after Carlisle started me on the pitocin .

"Yeah, just nervous. I can't wait to meet our daughter." I smiled and he hugged me.

"Get some rest, it could take a while, you'll be to tired, if you don't." he kissed my forehead and snuggled with me.

A while later, I woke up screaming as a pain shot through me.

"Bells, what, what's wrong?" Jasper asked groggily.

"It's time." I squeezed his hand and he pushed the button.

Carlisle and Edward came running in and helped Jasper to his crutches.

"We'll take you two to a birthing room, where you'll stay, until ready to go." Carlisle smiled.

Edward helped Jasper to his chair, since it was a few floors up and reassured us that all our belongings would be brought right up and that the family was being called as we spoke.

After 4 hours of labor, I was exhausted, not to mention really grumpy.

"I just want to sleep." I cried into Jasper's shoulder.

He ran his fingers lightly over my back and told me to rest a few minutes.

He'd taken to sitting behind me on the bed, his leg was hurting him.

I was just starting to relax, when another sharp pain hit and I screamed again.

"Bella, you've really got to push now, I can see he head." Edward smiled.

Jasper helped me through it and 20 minutes later, we were greeted with the sight of our beautiful baby girl.

They took her to clean up and do all the normal tests on, while they cleaned me up and Jasper went to shower quickly.

When I awoke, my room was filled with pink balloons and flowers.

Jasper was sitting in the rocking chair beside my bed, cooing to our daughter.

"Jasper." I smiled.

"Hey, look, mommy is awake." he smiled at Violet and handed her to me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, you've been out for over 5 hours, Carlisle made them leave and told them they could come back tomorrow." he smiled and stood up to kiss me.

**~~~Six Months Later~~~**

"Charlie! Come here please." I said totally pissed.

"What mom?" he asked.

"What is up with your room?" I snapped.

Ever since we'd gotten 'back to normal', he's been moody and mouthy.

"Nothing. It looks like it always does." he shrugged.

"Look, clean it NOW or lose your entire weekend." I snapped.

"What? You can't do that!" he yelled back.

At that moment, the front door closed.

"Bells, you here?" Jasper called.

"Up here babe." I yelled back.

I heard jasper and his cane thumping up the stairs, the man amazed me. He went to therapy everyday and he had a workout room put in the basement, so he could continue when he got home.

He'd healed fast and even gotten a few memories back.

He kissed my cheek and frowned at where I was looking.

"Damn it Charlie! Your mom told you to clean this last week. You're grounded for the weekend." Jasper snapped.

"What? Mom just said if I cleaned it, I could still go." he yelled back.

"Look, you're 11 now and this mouth thing is going to stop! Every week or so, it's the same fight! You'll be missing your football game this weekend as well as your trip with Jake! Clean up this mess NOW!" Jasper lost it.

Charlie turned to his room and slammed and locked the door.

I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. But, damn it, his mouth is going to get him into so much trouble." Jasper hugged me.

"I'm just glad that Violet can sleep through anything." I laughed and hugged him back.

"I know. She's an angel." he kissed my temple and led me downstairs.

JPOV

Charlie has been getting so mouthy lately, all I ever do is argue with him and then he'll cry to Bella or his grandparents.

Luckily, they don't give him much sympathy.

They told him he was like the two of us growing up and we'd all live through it, but it'd be much better if he just did what he was suppose to do, but having Bella's stubborn streak, he didn't.

"What's on your mind?" Bella asked as she handed me a beer.

"Just thinking about us. I want us to get married soon Bella. I still feel like a stranger living here. I want to feel complete." I smiled at her.

"Well, let's set a date then." she kissed my cheek and smiled, she'd just made me the happiest man in the world, for the third time.

A/N:

I know this is short, but RL has been kicking my ass.

I finally got a few minutes of downtime to update and hopefully I will again this week.

It might be short chapters, but it'll be at least something.

Thanks for hanging in there…

I'm wanting to start my new story too…

So keep your fingers crossed on that as well!

READ AND REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**Both Sides of the Story**

**Chapter 25**

~Two Years Later~

"Violet, you HAVE to put clothes on after your bath!" I sighed.

"No! Daddy said he'd dress me!" She screamed.

"Daddy got called into a meeting, he's not home. He won't be home until tonight." I said sternly.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed and dropped into a tantrum. I scooped her up, flailing arms and legs, screaming and crying and carried her to her room, sitting her on the floor and finally got her dressed… 20 minutes later!

I put her in time-out and walked into her bathroom to clean up the bath toys.

As I was doing so, I felt a sharp pain and yelled for Charlie.

"What's up mom?" he came walking in and when he saw me on the ground, pulled out his cell phone, dialing his dad and then his grandfather. "It's time!" he yelled and hung up to each of them.

Six hours later, we were having our third child, another boy.

"Bella, I don't have to tell you how lucky you were to have Charlie there do I?" Carlisle sighed.

"NO! But it's done and over with. We're getting my tubes tied and for extra protection, Jasper is getting snipped too." I smiled as he whinced and covered his front.

Bryce Owen Whitlock was an OOOPPPSSS… But, we were still happy.

I'd had a difficult pregnancy, but the last few days I had felt great, so Carlisle said it would be O.K. to do a few light things around the house. I guess dealing with Violet was to much and Owen wanted out.

So here we were, a month early.

He was small, the smallest of all 3. He weighed in at 5 pounds 2 ounces and 15 inches long. He came in to the world as quiet as can be, we were worried at first, that something was wrong, but the doctor assured us, after testing, everything was fine.

He was in the hospital NCIU for 2 weeks, he was heavily jaundice and small, so they wanted to be safe.

When he finally came home, Esme had a welcome party for the family.

Charlie was actually excited for his little brother, while he loved Violet, she was spoiled, no, that's not right… EXTREMELY SPOILED, was the word, but she was the only girl, so everyone spoiled her, especially her daddy. She did no wrong in his eyes and he paid for it dearly, on the days she decided to act out.

Jasper had regained quite a lot of his memory, only bits and pieces were missing, but the important stuff, he'd gotten back, which made him a much happier man.

We'd bought a new house, as soon as we'd learned about Bryce, Jasper claiming we needed more space, this one was also had the master suite downstairs, so we could have our quality time and each room had it's own bathroom, our room had a nice sitting area, so we'd have Bryce with us for a little while, in that area.

Charlie was happy, because the basement Jasper had made into the 'MAN CAVE'… It was huge and had everything, even a soundproof area, where they could play music together.

I had my dream chef kitchen and a huge yard as well.

Life was good and I knew it'd keep getting better.

AN:

Sorry to end this story, this way…

It'd been to long since I last wrote anything and didn't want to leave it unfinished…

I just couldn't get back into it, since I was in such a different place in my life, when I first started it.

I do appreciate everyone who read this story and if you've read my others, that have been MIA as well, I'll be finishing those up as well.

I've also started new stories, so I hope you're reading them, or you'll give them a read.

Thanks so much for reading!

Love you all!


End file.
